Symbole de l'amour
by kaori4
Summary: Yolei fait des rêves étranges... Mais elle ignore que ce qu'elle voit va la plonger dans une aventure extraordinaire... le chapitre 2 est là! fic complète!
1. Default Chapter

C'était un de ces jours normaux dans la vie des Digisauveurs. Il faisait un temps magnifique et Kari proposa au reste de sa bande d'aller faire un tour dans le Digimonde voir un peu ce qui se passait. Ils choisirent un endroit pas trop infesté par les troupes de l'Empereur, et les voilà partis pour de nouvelles aventures. La routine, quoi.

Yolei, Cody, Davis, Kari et Tk se promenaient tranquillement dans une forêt où ils croisaient quelques digimon sauvages, quand soudain le digivice de Davis, qui marchait devant tout le monde, se mit à sonner. Davis surpris le regarda de plus près. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Davis?"

"Mon digivice! Il veut nous montrer quelque chose!"

Tous purent suivre un point rouge sur le petit écran. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était qu'il se dirigeai droit sur eux.

"Attention tout le monde, tenez-vous prêts!"

Les digisauveurs prirent une posture défensive, les digimon se préparèrent à la digivolution. On n'entendit plus que le craquement des branches dans le vent. Le point rouge s'approchait, s'approchait... mais toujours rien à l'horizon!

"Bon alors, c'est pour qu- ah!"

Yolei fut interrompue par le passage d'une sorte d'onde de choc qui la secoua tellement qu'elle plongea à terre en criant. L'onde de choc passa, et les Digisauveurs se relevèrent. 

"C'était quoi, ce truc?"

Davis reprit son digivice. Le point rouge continuait son chemin, derrière eux. 

"Vous croyez que c'était un digimon, sous la terre?" avança Kari.

"C'est possible." répondit Gatomon.

"Moi, je n'en avais pas l'impression." fit Yolei. "On aurait plutôt dit un tremblement de terre. Peut-être qu'il y a eu une gigantesque explosion, droit devant nous!"

"L'explosion aurait vraiment du être énorme pour causer une telle onde."

" Hypothèse à vérifier. De toute façon, on n'a que ça à faire, alors allons-y!" ordonna Davis.

Ils se remirent en marche. Leurs explorations furent infructueuses, alors ils se mirent d'accord: c'était bien un digimon qui se baladait sous terre. 

Le ciel commençait à rougir, alors ils décidèrent de rentrer. Le petit groupe retourna à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés pour retrouver la TV.

"Hé mais, où est-elle?"

"La télé a disparu?"

"Non, mais, ça se trouve, le digimon de ce matin l'a faite bouger!"

"Alors on va la chercher!"

Ce fut TK qui la trouva. 

"Venez voir! Je l'ai trouvée!"

TK retourna l'écran: ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. La télé était en mille morceaux! Il y avait des petits bouts de verre partout!

"C'est malin, ça." dit Cody, qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid.

"Comment allons-nous rentrer, maintenant?"

La nuit était tombée sur le Digimonde, et les deux filles commençaient à avoir peur, même si elles ne le montraient pas. Ils étaient en pleine forêt! N'importe qui redouterait le noir.

"Pas de panique!" affirma Davis. "Nous allons camper ici cette nuit, et nous irons chercher une autre télé demain!"

"Quelqu'un a des allumettes?"

Le camp s'organisa, et Yolei, qui avait toujours tout sur elle, fit un feu. Malheureusement, elle ne put fournir de couvertures à personne, et tous les digisauveurs, sauf celui qui serait de garde, s'agglutinèrent les uns aux autres pour ne pas avoir froid.

Kari fut la première à s'endormir, entre Tk et Davis, puis tout le monde dériva lentement vers le sommeil, sauf Yolei. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se mit à contempler les étoiles, et à les compter.

"C'est comme les moutons", se dit-elle. "Je vais bien finir par m'endormir..."

Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passa. Mais Yolei, une fois endormie, se mit à faire des rêves étranges. 

Elle se retrouva dans une salle bourrée d'écrans d'ordinateurs, et il y avait quelqu'un qui tapait sur un clavier. Cette personne lui tournait le dos. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement, et vit la longue cape bleue foncé, les cheveux en bataille...

"Ken!" 

Elle recula d'un pas, saisie de peur, et lui se retourna d'un coup, ses lèvres formant un mauvais sourire, ce qui l'effraya encore plus. 

"Si ce n'est pas Yolei..."

La pauvre Yolei, seule, sans digimon, cherchait des yeux une fuite possible, mais elle ne voyait que des écrans, des écrans... Ils représentaient tous des images différentes: des paysages, des digimon, ou d'autres images floues... des écrans, des écrans.. la tête commença à lui tourner... et Ken qui la regardait toujours... avec ce même sourire... Yolei voulu crier mais elle ne put pas... sa tête qui tournait... les écrans, les écrans... elle y vit Davis... et Cody... et Kari... et TK... ... ils avaient les yeux rouges... et la gorge noire... et ils souriaient... du même sourire cynique que Ken... Elle se sentit tomber... elle se sentit atteindre le sol de la pièce... elle ferma les forts les yeux et se recroquevilla sur elle même, attendant que tout cela finisse... Elle entendit alors un grand bruit de verre brisé, comme si tous les écrans se brisaient simultanément.

"Yolei! Yolei?" 

"Aaaaah!"

Elle se releva en sursaut, surprenant tout le monde. Elle transpirait et elle était à bout de souffle.

"Yolei? Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui... j'ai juste fait... un cauchemar...t'inquiète pas, Kari!"

"Allez, raconte..."

"J'étais chez Ken, et il y avait des écrans avec vos figures partout... vous aviez les yeux rouges, c'était effrayant! Et Ken me regardait, et j'ai du perdre connaissance..."

"Woa, ça, c'est un cauchemar! Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve!"

"Tu l'as dit!"

"Alors les filles, vous êtes prêtes?"

"Oui Davis!"

La petite troupe se mit en route, Digivices à la main, en quête d'un autre téléviseur. D'habitude, le D-3 signalait les points de transfert d'un monde à l'autre, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en apparaissait aucun sur le petit écran. Davis pianota nerveusement sur les petits boutons de son appareil, frustré qu'il n'indique pas de tv.

"Vous non plus vous n'avez pas de signal?"

Le reste de la troupe secoua la tête.

"Continuons, nous en trouverons sûrement une plus loin!"

"Mais d'habitude, il nous en montre au moins 4 et on prend la plus proche! Pourquoi il n'y en a pas?"

Cody, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, prit la parole.

"Je crois savoir pourquoi. Vous savez le truc d'hier, qui nous est passé en dessous, il a du croiser les tv du secteur et les détruire elle aussi."

Davis écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

"Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir marcher pendant des jours?"

Seuls Kari et Tk avaient l'air confiant. 

"Nous, on passé des semaines de suite dans le digimonde! C'est pas si terrible!"

Davis tenait à peine sur ses jambes, Cody et Yolei semblaient convaincus.

"Davis, tu trembles comme une fille! Ca va , tu vas t'en remettre!" rigola Tk.

"Même si tu loupes les Teletubbies!" rajouta Yolei.

Tout le monde partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Davis protesta, mais dans le vent, comme d'habitude. (N/A: chuis méchante avec Davis....lol). La bonne humeur reprit le dessus et c'est presque en chantant que le groupe se remit à marcher.

*dans le monde normal*

"Kari aurait dû revenir du Digimonde il y a des heures!" s'inquiétait Tai chez lui. "Je vais appeler Matt. Peut-être qu'elle est avec Tk!" Cette pensée le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Quel beau couple!

"Tai? Justement, j'allais t'appeler! Tk ne serait pas chez toi, par hasard?"

"Non, ni Kari!"

"Etrange. Appelle Izzy, et on se retrouve à l'école!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons étaient dans la salle informatique habituelle.

"Alors comme ça, ils ne sont pas revenus du Digimonde?"

"Non. Aucun des six."

Izzy se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Soudain son expression se raidit.

"Impossible, j'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il ne répondit pas et recommença à marteler encore plus vite les touches de son clavier en transpirant. Le suspens était à son comble.

"Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe?"

Izzy s'arrêta de taper. Il regarda ses amis, livide.

"Le passage pour aller dans le Digimonde est... bloqué."

"Comment ça bloqué?"

"Eh bien, selon mes données, toutes les Tv qui servent de panneau de communication sont... détruites."

*au digimonde*

La nuit tombait de nouveau sur le Digimonde, et nos héros étaient en plein milieu d'un immense désert, sans aucune protection. Et toujours aucun signe de télévisions. Ils dressèrent le camp avec des bouts de tissus qu'ils avaient ramassé sur la route, mais il n'y avait pas de bois pour faire de feu, alors ils durent s'en passer. 

"J'ai faim!" se plaignit Davis.

"Tais-toi! On a tous faim! Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie!"

"Je voulais juste dire quelque chose! Pour l'ambiance, quoi! C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit!"

"Arrêtez de vous disputer, les gars! La situation est déjà assez difficile sans que vous en rajoutiez!"

"Kari a raison. Nous devrions tous aller dormir maintenant."

Le ton de Yolei était si autoritaire que tous obtempérèrent. Une tente pour les filles, une autre pour les garçons, comme ça Tk et Davis se battraient pas pour être avec Kari. Vu la chaleur, les digimons avaient préféré dormir à la belle étoile.

Seules dans leur tente, Kari et Yolei discutaient un peu avant de s'endormir.

"Tu sais Kari, ce rêve me tourmente beaucoup. J'espère qu'il n'était pas prémonitoire!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un point c'est tout!"

"A la fin, j'ai entendu des écrans qui se brisaient... Des dizaines d'écrans qui se brisaient... Et si c'était nos télés qui étaient réduites à néant?"

"Va pas t'imaginer des trucs pareils. On va trouver une tv pour retourner chez nous, ne t'inquiète pas!"

"N'empêche que j'ai la trouille de refaire un autre rêve de la sorte!"

"N'y pense plus, et tu n'en feras pas! Bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit!"

"Oh non, pas encore..."

Yolei se tenait dans la même salle qu'avant, cette fois avec des milliers d'éclats de verre au sol, tellement qu'on pouvait à peine marcher sans risque de se couper les jambes. Mais elle était seule aujourd'hui. Pas d'effrayant Ken à l'horizon. Elle rechercha donc encore une issue, et cette fois elle en trouva une. Une porte sur sa droite. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers les bouts de verre brisé et mit la main sur la poignée. Comme c'était froid... Elle la tourna, et ouvrit. Il y avait un couloir devant elle. Elle se mit à marcher, en se demandant bien où tout cela allait la mener, et même pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi pas attendre de se réveiller, sans rien faire? N'était-ce pas la meilleure chose à faire? Mais non, Yolei voulait savoir pourquoi elle arrivait ici, deux nuits de suite. Ca se trouve, elle pourrait peut-être nuire à Ken! Voler ses anneaux, ou un truc du genre! Yolei s'arrêta de marcher. Arrête de rêver, se dit-elle. Tu es dans un rêve! Rien ne peut être vrai!

Le couloir n'en finissait pas. Il continuait, continuait... Quand soudain Yolei vit deux yeux rouges dans le noir. Effrayée, elle recula, mais la chose aux yeux rouges s'avançait vers elle, et elle se surprit à regarder curieusement ce qui s'avançai vers elle, alors qu'elle aurait eu meilleur temps de fuir. Elle resta donc clouée sur place. La chose s'avançait de plus en plus, et sa silhouette se dessinait. Une silhouette apparemment humaine. Yolei de plus en plus surprise concentra toute son attention sur le "visage" de la créature aux yeux rouge... jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive assez près pour l'identifier. 

"KARI? Mais c'est horrible! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"

"Mon maître m'a ordonné de t'éliminer", répondit Kari dans une voix machinale. "J'obéis au Maître."

"Non! Kari, écoute moi! Tu ne me reconnais pas? C'est moi, Yolei!"

Un écho répéta "c'est moi, Yolei" une bonne douzaine de fois.

Kari avançait ses mains vers la gorge de Yolei. 

"Non, Kari, ne fais pas ça... Tu te souviens pas de moi? Allez Kari, combat ce truc qui te domine!"

Kari resta de marbre et enserra lentement ses doigts autour de sa gorge, et commença à appuyer.

"Kari! Attends!"

Elle cessa la pression, et son visage rigide prit presque une tournure interrogative.

Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, après tout, pensa Yolei. Mais tout me semble si réel...

"Avant de mourir, je veux au moins savoir qui est ton maître!"

"Mon maître n'est pas dans tes connaissances, son nom ne te dirait rien..."

Et Kari serra d'un coup la gorge de Yolei.

Un cri strident résonna dans l'aurore du digimonde.

Kari, qui avait sursauté au cri poussé par sa compagne, se retourna vers elle. Yolei avait les yeux grands ouverts, et elle se tenait la gorge à deux mains. Son cri ressemblait à un hurlement de douleur. Elle respirait à peine. 

"Yolei? Est-ce que ça va?"

Yolei leva les yeux, et apercevant Kari, fit un bond en arrière.

"Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu es la méchante Kari, ou la gentille?"

Kari fut déboussolée par la question. 

"Je suis la gentille Kari. Celle qui est amie avec toi."

Yolei la toisa suspicieusement. 

"Les filles? Tout va bien?"

Tk passa la tête dans la tente. Il ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il vit, mais Kari lui a dit que tout allait bien, qu'il fallait seulement qu'elles parlent un peu. Tk hocha la tête en accord et disparu. 

"Tu as encore rêvé, c'est ça?"

Yolei fit oui de la tête, mais ce geste lui fit horriblement mal.

"Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as au cou?"

Yolei retira ses mains de sa gorge, et Kari eut le souffle coupé.

"Tu es toute rouge et meurtrie! comme si quelqu'un avait voulu... t'étrangler!"

"Non, impossible! Ce n'était qu'un rêve! J'ai dû me faire mal en dormant!"

"Laisse moi voir ça!"

Kari se pencha sur Yolei. 

"Cette empreinte de doigts est plus petite que la tienne... mais elle semble correspondre à la mienne..."

"Normal", fit Yolei dans un souffle. "C'est toi qui a essayé de m'étrangler."

"Quoi? Dans ton rêve? Alors ça voudrait dire que..."

"Ce n'était pas un rêve! C'était vrai!"

Kari et Yolei se mirent à paniquer. 

"On doit en parler au groupe!"

Elles sortirent de la tente en un clin d'oeil.

"Tout le monde ici! Situation d'urgence!" cria Kari.

Les douze s'assirent en rond. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Oakmon, inquiété par la mine blanche de Yolei.

"C'est grave?" demanda Gatomon, impressionnée par Kari. 

"On va tout vous expliquer." fit Kari. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Yolei, encore plus retournée qu'elle, et décida de continuer. "La nuit dernière, Yolei a rêvé qu'elle était dans une salle remplie d'ordinateurs avec nos visages avec les yeux rouges, comme si nous étions sous contrôle. Il y avait Ken aussi. Il n'a fait que sourire. La tête de Yolei a tourné et juste avant de se réveiller, elle a entendu tous les écrans se briser."

"Je vois pas en quoi c'est une situation d'urgence!"

"Laissez moi finir! Après, il a été prouvé par nos recherches qu'il n'y avait plus aucune télé, ce qui suppose qu'elles sont toutes détruites, comme dans ce rêve!"

Silence sur l'assemblée.

"Cette nuit, Yolei a encore rêvé. Mais elle va vous raconter ce rêve elle-même!"

Après un moment d'hésitation, Yolei se lança.

"J'étais à nouveau dans la même salle, avec pleins de morceaux de verre par terre. Sans Ken."

Elle avait un peu de mal à parler, et les empreintes sur sa gorge étaient bien visibles.

"Il y avait une porte, je l'ai ouverte. J'ai suivi un très long couloir, au bout je suis tombée sur..."

Kari se sentit mal, et tous les autres retenaient leur souffle.

"...Kari. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et le visage sans émotion."

Yolei se tourna vers elle, et vit son visage tordu d'angoisse.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kari!"

"Continue", répondit cette dernière courageusement.

"Très bien. Elle m'as dit que son maître voulait qu'elle m'élimine, alors elle a essayé de m'étrangler. Et vous voyez ces traces rouges ce matin sur ma gorge. Kari a dit que les empreintes correspondaient à ses doigts, et pas aux miens."

Silence radio. 

"On croirait un roman de suspens", dit Tk.

"Je lui ai demandé qui était son maître. Je pensais que c'était Ken, mais elle m'a dit que je ne le connaissais pas, et que son nom ne m'avancerait pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé étrange que Ken veuille ma mort. Ce n'est quand même pas un assassin!"

Kari et Tk échangèrent un regard confus. Peut-être un Digimon qu'ils auraient combattu dans le passé et qui serait revenu? Mais pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Yolei?

L'assemblée resta aussi silencieuse. Que dire devant un tel prodige? 

"Ca voudrait dire que quelqu'un va profiter de notre blocage dans le Digimonde pour nous attaquer, nous contrôler je ne sais comment ?" avança Cody.

"Rassurant", commenta Davis.

"Et Ken dans tout ça?"

Pas de réponse. 

"Vous le pensez quand même pas assez cruel pour être derrière tout ça?"

"Yolei, arrête de le défendre, tu veux? C'est une possibilité à envisager!"

Yolei s'absorba dans ses pensées. 

"Et mais..." Elle venait de se souvenir d'un détail.

"Quoi?"

"Ken... derrière ses lunettes... ses yeux..."

"Et bien?"

"Ils auraient pu être rouge comme les vôtres, je ne pouvais pas voir!"

"Et nous, tu ne nous as pas vu dans ton rêve?" s'enquit Patamon.

"Non, je n'ai pas vu de digimon, que des humains!"

"C'est inquiétant", renchérit Veemon. 

Moment de silence, encore.

"Je ne veux plus dormir." murmura Yolei. Elle resserra ses genoux près de sa tête et se mit à pleurer. Elle se sentait désemparée, et la prochaine fois qu'elle dormirait, elle allait faire encore un rêve où sa vie était en jeu... Et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre. 

Kari, sensible à ce problème, plus que les autres, se leva et déclara d'une voix forte:

"Nous allons trouver qui veut du mal à Yolei. Et à nous aussi. Et on l'en empêchera!"

"Ouais!" 

"On le laissera pas te faire de mal, Yolei!"

Yolei redressa sa tête, touchée par tant de solidarité. 

"Merci!"

Mais elle perdit son sourire une seconde plus tard.

"Mais je vous met tous en danger!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on est fort! Nous sommes une équipe, non?" s'exclama Davis. 

"Allez viens", dit Tk. "On va se remettre en route!"

*dans le monde normal*

Toute la nuit, Izzy avait tapé sur son clavier. Matt et Tai, angoissés pour leur frère et sœur, n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit non plus, attendant le plus patiemment possible les bribes d'information que Izzy voulait bien leur donner.

"Ah!" s'exclama Izzy, presque souriant. Ses deux amis sortirent de leur demi-sommeil.

"Un objet non identifié est apparu hier matin dans le digimonde! C'est comme s'il s'était matérialisé au milieu de nulle part! Son arrivée a été si brutale que tout le digimonde a tremblé!"

"Et c'est quoi, cette chose?"

"Aucune idée! Je sais juste qu'un... truc est arrivé... quelque part... "

"Woa, quelle précision!"

"Désolé, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus pour l'instant."

"Ecoute. Matt et moi, on va aller prévenir les familles de Yolei, Davis, Cody, ainsi que les nôtres. Toi, tu reste ici, et tu cherches encore!"

"Compris! Matt, bonne chance avec les Motomya!"

Matt soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Tai.

Izzy se retourna vers son écran. 

"A nous deux!" fit-il. Et on n'entendit plus que le bruit de ses doigts sur les touches.

*au digimonde*

Le groupe avait repris la route depuis plus d'une heure, et marchait toujours dans le désert, avec aucun signe de télévisions ou de mauvais digimon; mais, alors qu'ils allaient s'arrêter pour manger, ils sentirent le sol trembler et les D-3 se mirent à clignoter.

"Devinez qui voilà!" fit Davis.

L'ombre d'un imposant Digimon passa devant le soleil et s'arrêta devant eux. A son bord, l'empereur des Digimon en personne. Pas de rire d'entrée, pas de phrases cyniques ou provocantes. Ken avait le visage sérieux et non pas machiavélique comme d'habitude. 

"Ne bougez pas!" cria Yolei.

Les autres la regardaient, confus, mais les ignorant, elle courut au devant de Ken. Elle n'était qu'à un mètre ou deux de lui. Il posa pied à terre.

"Mais enfin Yolei, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Yolei leva sa main, comme pour imposer le silence.

"Ken n'est pas venu ici pour se battre. Il est venu pour nous prévenir de quelque chose."

Ken la fixa un moment, et si profondément que Yolei se surprit à rougir. 

"C'est toi qui détient le symbole de l'amour, n'est-ce pas?"

Yolei hocha la tête.

"Alors tu es en grand danger, comme nous tous!"

Murmure général de surprise.

"Tu pourrais pas nous en dire un peu plus?" hasarda Davis. Il lui en fallait faire des efforts pour parler d'une façon à peu près correcte à son pire ennemi. 

Ken tourna sa tête vers lui. Il semblait hésiter. Davis retint sa respiration. 

"Vaudrait mieux", se contenta t'il de répondre. 

Deux minutes plus tard, Tk, Kari, Cody, Davis, Yolei et Ken étaient assis en cercle, avec Ken sur un petit rocher, bien sûr, pour garder une position dominante quoi qu'il arrive. Il se racla la gorge.

" Hier, quelque chose est apparu dans le digimonde. Quoi, je dois avouer que j'ai pas de pistes pour le moment - mais je progresse (air affecté) ! Toujours est-il que cette chose a provoqué de sacrés dégâts dans le Digimonde, rien que par son arrivée."

"Mais nous avons voyagé des kilomètres, et nous n'avons rien trouvé de différent!" dit Cody.

"Je parle de l'organisation interne de Digimonde! Cette planète est une machine spéciale dont les secrets sont loin d'être tous révélés. Cette créature est spéciale, elle n'a pas de forme propre."

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es venu nous dire ça?"

"J'allais y venir!" rétorqua sèchement Ken à l'impétueux Davis. "Vous", dit il pointant Tk et Kari. "Vous vous souvenez où vous avez trouvé le symbole de l'amour?"

"Moi, je me souviens, dit Tk. C'était quand Sora s'était faite kidnappée par un digimon, je ne sais plus son nom. Il s'était procuré son symbole, on n'a jamais pu savoir où! Quand au digimon en question, il habitait dans une pyramide retournée."

"Une pyramide retournée?" demanda Ken intéressé d'un coup.

"Oui, elle tenait sur son sommet, sur la pointe!"

"Mais cela expliquerait bien des choses..."

"Je peux savoir ce que cette chose a à voir avec mon symbole?" s'enquit Yolei, nerveuse.

"Il semblerait qu'il le recherche. Et comme il n'a pas d'enveloppe, il se peut très bien qu'il s'en procure, ou qu'il passe par l'intermédiaire du psychique."

"Comme dans les rêves?" demanda Yolei à mi-voix.

"Exactement!" s'exclama Ken. Il se tourna alors vers Yolei, et vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il allait l'insulter de poule mouillée quand soudain il vit les marques rouges sur son cou.

Kari remarqua l'attitude de l'empereur. 

"Je crois que Yolei a déjà rencontré notre ennemi." dit-elle. 

"C'est vrai? Il est très rapide!"

"Et dangereux!" cria Yolei. Elle se releva d'un bond. "Je sais pas si vous me croyez, mais je vous ai tous vu, même toi, Ken, vous tous, manipulés par je ne sais pas quoi!"

"Même moi? Le seul, l'unique empereur des Digimon?"

Yolei se ravisa. 

"Pour toi, c'était pas sûr; mais si tu n'étais pas manipulé, d'après la vision que j'ai eu, c'était toi le manipulateur. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu préfère?"

Il ne répondit rien. 

"Je sais bien que tu n'es pas un assassin. Cette chose en voulait à ma vie. Donc je sais que ce n'étais pas toi."

"Comment tu peux savoir tout ça?"

"Je le sais, c'est tout. Va pas chercher plus loin."

Ken considéra Yolei. Il germa en lui une pointe de reconnaissance de l'avoir disculpé aux yeux des autres, mais ce sentiment ne devait pas être montré. 

"Mais, en quoi cette histoire te regarde, Ken?"

*monde normal*

"Izzy!"

"Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tai?"

"Tu saurais pas où est Sora?"

"Je te signale que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de chercher ta petite amie!"

"Je te demandai simplement si elle était passée!"

"Et bien non."

"..."

Tai repartit à toute allure. Il avait remué ciel et terre toute la journée pour la retrouver, mais c'était comme si elle avait disparu. Sans laisser de trace. Ses parents l'avaient vu aller dormir la nuit précédente, mais depuis... elle s'était volatilisée. 

"Impossible, qu'elle soit allée dans le digimonde, toutes les issues sont bloquées..."

Franchement, il n'y avait plus d'endroits où chercher. 

"Mais c'est pas possible, elle doit bien être quelque part..."

*digimonde*

Ca y est. Kari avait posé la question. 

"Parce que si cette chose trouve ce qu'elle cherche..."

Il marqua une pose.

"Vous serez les derniers Digisauveurs. Le Digimonde sera détruit. Il a besoin des symboles pour exister. Si on lui en enlève un... il bascule! Et surtout un comme celui de l'amour! Il est très important!"

"C'est bizarre de t'entendre faire l'éloge d'un sentiment positif..."

Un regard de l'empereur fusilla Davis, qui se tut aussitôt. Réalisant que les autres le regardaient bizarrement aussi, il se reprit.

"S'il n'y a plus de digimonde, de quoi je vais être empereur moi?"

"Il faut sauver le digimonde!" s'exclama Tk. 

"Oui!" crièrent tous les autres en levant leur main au ciel.

"Et comment comptez vous faire?"

"Excellente question! Et un génie tel que toi ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté à y répondre!"

Ken se retint très fort de ne pas envoyer un coup de poing à Davis. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à contempler Yolei. Il la montra du doigt.

"C'est la seule piste que nous avons!"

"Quoi? Vous voulez encore que je risque ma vie? Ca va pas?"

"De toute façon, tu n'a pas le choix! Le sommeil te prendra bien un moment où à un autre, et là..."

"J'ai un moyen d'éviter les dangers mortels." avança Ken. "Nous pourrons te ramener à la réalité si ta situation est critique."

"C'est vrai? Et comment?"

"Je vais venir avec toi."

"Hein?"

"C'est le seul moyen. C'est un système que j'ai inventé pour se réveiller d'un rêve. Il y a là..."

Il retroussa sa manche pour montrer un peu de son avant-bras.

"Vous ne le voyez pas, mais c'est un appareil implanté dans la peau pour envoyer un petit choc électrique quand les fibres du cerveau sont trop actives."

"Woa, quelle technologie" dit Tk admiratif. 

"N'est-ce pas. Quand il y aura du danger, j'appuierai donc ici, je me réveillerai et ça voudra dire qu'il faut ramener Yolei."

Elle se sentit un peu rassurée. 

"Ca marche avec moi." dit-elle.

"Très bien. Je crois qu'on va devoir cohabiter quelques temps ensemble..."

Les digisauveurs soupirèrent. 

"Ok ok, mais fais-nous l'honneur de descendre un peu de tes grands chevaux, d'accord?"

"Hmpf... je fais ce que je veux!"

"Ah, si tu préfères qu'on te pende à un arbre en attendant la nuit..."

"Nan!"

"Bon, alors redeviens un mec de ton âge, quoi!"

Le reste de la journée se passa assez bien. Ken restait un peu dans son coin, mais le reste du groupe s'était assez amusé, malgré les tensions que la situation occasionnait. Plus de télé, un nouvel et puissant ennemi: où tout ça allait-il les mener?

* monde normal *

"Ah!"

Izzy trouva un intérêt nouveau dans ce qu'il faisait. Depuis maintenant 24 heures non stop, il meurtrissait son clavier, sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Mais là il venait de capter un signal de transfert de chaleur de son monde au digimonde. 

"Quelqu'un serait il passé de l'autre côté..?"

"B'soir Izzy!"

"Ah, Matt, tu tombes bien! Figure toi que quelqu'un vient d'aller dans le digimonde!"

"C'est vrai?"

"Sûr et certain!"

"Une seule personne?"

"Bonne question... Hé mais!"

"Mais quoi?"

"Quelqu'un d'autre aussi est passé! Cette nuit!"

Izzy fixa son écran une seconde, et d'un coup il comprit tout.

"Sora! Tai la cherchait partout! C'est sûrement elle qui est passée!"

"Quoi? Et tiens, en parlant de Tai, il ne devait pas nous rejoindre?"

"C'est vrai, ça.... Depuis déjà plusieurs heures..."

"Alors Tai et Sora seraient dans le digimonde?" 

"Fort probable..."

*digimonde*

La nuit était enfin tombée. Ils avaient remonté un camp, mais avec une seule tente cette fois. Ils dormiraient tous ensemble. Il valait mieux, pour la sécurité du groupe. 

Ken et Yolei s'étaient bien fatigués, pour être sûrs de s'endormir vite et bien. Il s'allongèrent côte à côte. Il avait été décidé que Tk et Davis les surveilleraient en premier, puis Kari et Cody pour la deuxième moitié de la nuit. 

Une fois en position allongée, Yolei se sentit déjà ensommeillée. Elle voulait essayer de combattre le sommeil mais en même temps, il fallait bien qu'elle y aille... Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. 

"Bonne chance!" lui chuchota Kari. 

Yolei émit un faible sourire, et se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut la main de Ken qui se glissait dans la sienne...

Elle se réveilla d'un coup. 

"Je suis revenue!"

Yolei était à nouveau dans la salle aux écrans brisés. Elle frissonna à la vue de la porte qu'elle avait pris la nuit précédente. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était seule, mais aussi que sa main tenait toujours quelque chose, mais d'invisible. Elle tira ce quelque chose et apparut au bout un bras, puis tout le corps... de Ken. 

"Ahhhhh!" cria t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui.

"C'est bien là que tu arrives toutes les nuits?"

"Oui! Et quand j'ai pris ce couloir, je suis tombée sur Kari, elle était contrôlée, et elle a essayé de m'étrangler, j'ai encore les marques!"

"Panique pas! On va trouver ce qui ne va pas ici!"

"Chouette! Par où commencer?"

"Pourquoi pas... retourner là où tu as vu Kari?"

"Euh... c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée..."

"Tu vois autre chose?"

"Ok, on y va!"

Yolei reprit une fois de plus l'interminable couloir, avec Ken la suivant de près. Sa présence la rassurait: au moins, elle n'était plus seule contre l'inconnu. Même si c'était l'empereur des Digimon en personne, et qu'il était mauvais, et cruel, et tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer de négatif... Au fait, s'il était si horrible, pourquoi se sentirait-elle confiante en sa présence? Les autres semblaient très troublés, pourquoi pas elle?

Un petit bruit la ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau. Ce couloir continuait, sans porte, sans virages, interminable... quand soudain Yolei se sentit repoussée violemment. Elle fut éjectée en arrière et ce fut Ken qui la rattrapa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Yolei avança ses doigts devant elle, et sentit comme un mur, mais elle ne voyait rien.

"Un mur invisible!"

Ken aussi toucha les parois transparentes. 

"Effectivement."

Il commença à longer les murs pour trouver un éventuel passage. Yolei fit la même chose de son côté. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux en bas, sans avoir trouvé la moindre faille. A genoux à terre, ils se regardèrent, consternés. 

"On va devoir rebrousser chemin, je crois."

En soupirant, ils se retournèrent, et poussèrent un cri de surprise à ce qu'ils virent: le sol était mangé petit à petit par une chose inconnue, et le vide s'approchait d'eux à une vitesse incroyable. Ils se plaquèrent contre le 'mur'.

"Et maintenant, on se réveille?"

"Je crois pas! On devrait plonger dans le vide!" 

"T'es fou?"

"Non! Fais moi confiance!"

Yolei retourna son attention du sol vers Ken, et elle vit dans ses yeux du sérieux et de l'assurance. Elle se sentit entièrement confiante alors à son tour.

"D'accord! Mais on se sépare pas!"

Et alors qu'ils allaient être engloutis par le vide, elle lui prit la main, et ils s'élancèrent dans le noir d'une chute interminable...

* quelque part dans le digimonde *

"Hé mais... qu'est-ce que je fais là?"

Tai était chez lui, il y a une seconde, et maintenant il était dans une sorte de grande salle avec quelques boutons par ci par là et un écran géant.

"Je connais cet endroit... C'est là que Sora était quand elle s'est faite kidnapper! Et quand on a trouvé son symbole!"

"Tai? Tai, c'est toi?"

"Sora? Où tu es?"

"Là!"

Il se retourna, et vit une forme se diriger vers lui depuis un coin de la pièce. 

"Sora! Enfin je te retrouve!"

Il courut vers elle, trop heureux, et l'enlaça. 

"Tai, Dieu merci tu es là..."

"Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu sais."

"M'étonne pas de toi, Tai."

"Mais tu vas me dire, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?"

Il ne la lâchai pas et gardai une position défensive. 

"On m'a appelée..."

"Comment ça?"

"Quelque chose... je ne sais pas quoi... qui a le pouvoir de faire changer les gens de monde en un rien de temps! Il en est après le symbole de l'amour!"

"Quoi? Et comment sais-tu tout ça?"

"Comment je le sais, aucune idée! Quelque chose est venu dans le digimonde pour prendre ce symbole. Et s'il réussit, l'équilibre entre les symboles sera rompu et le digimonde disparaîtra..."

"Et comment peut-il prendre ce symbole?"

"Il n'a qu'a le prendre sur le digisauveur qui le possède... mais il a besoin de prendre sa vie aussi..."

"Sa... oh non, Yolei! Elle est coincée dans le digimonde!"

"Quoi? Il se sert de moi pour la trouver! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne!"

"Il ne t'as pas fait de mal au moins?"

"Il a essayé, mais je l'ai combattu en pensant très fort à ce que mon symbole voulait dire. Et c'est là que tu es apparu."

Il sourit.

"Normal. Et là, nous avons dû dégager tellement d'amour qu'il a dû détaler à toutes jambes!"

"Je crois pas... il a sûrement compris que je n'avais plus le symbole."

"Alors, pourquoi on n'est pas ramené dans notre monde?"

"Parce que celui-ci a encore besoin de nous."

Yolei et Ken chutaient infiniment dans la spirale noire qui les entraînaient... à se demander s'ils reverraient encore la lumière du soleil. Quand soudain, ils se mirent à tomber plus doucement, puis à flotter pratiquement dans les airs. 

"Je crois que nous avons touché le fond!" s'exclama Ken. 

Il se tourna vers Yolei, et le vit... inconsciente. 

"Yolei? YOLEI?"

Il la secoua par les épaules. Elle ne réagit pas.

"Yolei? Réponds-moi!"

Il posa ses doigts sur son cou, et sentit une pulsation sanguine.

"Ouf, c'est déjà ça..."

Ils étaient toujours en lévitation au milieu d'un océan d'obscurité.

"Je me demande bien si j'ai eu raison de vouloir sauter dans ce trou... Y'a pas de sol ici?" demanda t'il à haute voix.

Un plancher apparut aussitôt sous ses pieds. Ken n'y comprenait plus rien. Et pendant qu'il regardait ce sol avec des yeux ronds, il se sentit soudain tomber droit vers lui. Il s'écroula par terre, et Yolei lui tomba pile dessus.

"Aïe... j'avais pas encore demandé un retour à la pression normale..."

Il se dégagea de Yolei et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"On pourrait avoir des murs, maintenant?"

Rien. Ken soupira.

"J'avais droit qu'à un seul voeu... on a quelque chose pour poser les pied, c'est déjà pas mal!"

Maintenant il fallait s'occuper de Yolei. Elle ne semblait rien avoir. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était évanouie de fatigue, ou après un choc violent. Les filles sont si faibles, pensa Ken. Mais quand même, celle là était assez courageuse, vu qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à retourner quelque part où elle risquait sa peau...

Yolei avait un visage si serein et paisible... Ken ne put s'empêcher de la contempler quelques secondes. Une légère brûlure sur ses joues le rappela à l'ordre: qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? 

Il se remit à secouer Yolei. Cette fois il parvint à la réveiller.

"Hum? Où on est? Encore dans le rêve?"

"Et oui! On a atterri ici. Tu as perdu conscience durant le trajet. On peut savoir pourquoi?"

"Je sais pas. J'ai senti un léger courant d'air froid, et puis après, le trou noir!"

"Un courant d'air froid? J'ai rien senti, moi!"

"Où on est, au fait?"

"C'est seulement en explorant qu'on le saura!"

*digimonde, campement*

Davis et Tk discutaient à mi-voix devant la tente pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs. 

"On devrait pas ramener Ken dans notre monde pour l'empêcher de nuire aux digimon?"

"Je sais pas... j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre cette tournure des choses. D'accord, Ken s'inquiète pour le Digimonde. Mais s'il est si intelligent, il aurait pu résoudre ce problème tout seul! Il a le pouvoir de se réveiller quand il rêve! C'est déjà pas rien!"

"Il avait besoin de Yolei pour aller affronter ce truc..."

"Et quand ils vont le trouver, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire? Ils n'ont même pas de Digimon!"

"Ils vont bien trouver un moyen."

"Si tu le dis... On ne devrait pas y aller, nous aussi?"

"Je sais pas si on peut..."

"Yolei pourrait faire du transport familial!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais se ravisèrent, pensant qu'ils allaient réveiller les autres.

*ailleurs dans le digimonde*

"On va marcher encore longtemps?"

"Tant qu'on aura rien trouvé!"

Yolei et Ken marchaient depuis ce qui leur semblait des heures.

"Pour un rêve, c'est drôlement réaliste..."

"Je pense que ce n'est pas un rêve." avança Ken.

"Ah?"

"Ce serait une projection astrale. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose oblige ta forme astrale à venir ici."

"Alors je suis dédoublée, c'est ça?"

"Tout à fait. Moi aussi."

"Attention!"

Yolei venait de voir quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Vers eux s'avançaient... deux yeux rouges. Elle se cacha derrière Ken. 

"Voilà quelqu'un..."

Ken se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir combattre cette chose. Il avouait être un peu effrayé lui aussi. 

La chose se rapprochait, et sa forme devint plus nette. Il s'agissait de... 

"Davis? Ils ont dû trouver que Kari était trop faible!"

Davis, les yeux rouges et dans le vague, s'arrêta devant Ken. 

"Pousse toi de là! C'est elle que je veux!"

"On va lui tirer les vers du nez!" dit Ken a Yolei. "Allez Davis, soit cool, dis-nous pour qui tu travailles!"

"Et pourquoi je te dirais ça?"

"Parce que si tu me le dis..." Ken réfléchit deux secondes. "Je te laisse passer."

"Ca va pas?"

"Chut!"

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais!"

"D'accord", dit Davis d'une voix monotone. "Je travaille pour moi même."

"Alors, qui es-tu?"

"Davis Motomiya."

"On tourne en rond, là! On sait tous très bien que tu n'es pas Davis!"

"Je t'ai dit qui j'étais! Maintenant laisse moi passer!"

Ken envoya un bon coup de poing dans le ventre de Davis, qui se plia en deux.

"Non! Arrête! Davis est mon ami!"

"Tu vois une meilleure solution de nous en débarrasser?"

Davis avait déjà reprit ses esprits, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Ken fut le plus rapide. Il l'envoya au tapis, cette fois, avec un œil au beurre noir. 

"Mais arrête! Peut-être que le vrai Davis ressent la douleur, lui aussi!"

Il se retourna brusquement.

"Oublie pas que si je le fais..." Son visage devint si effrayant que Yolei se sentit toute petite. "C'est pour toi!"

Il n'avait pas tort. Tout était de sa faute. 

"Je ne veux pas que mes amis se fassent blesser à cause de moi! Viens, passons lui par-dessus avant qu'il ne se réveille!"

Ils se mirent à courir, laissant Davis soufflant derrière eux. Ils eurent vite fait de le semer. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et c'est alors que...

"Ah, ce courant d'air froid!"

Ken se tourna vers elle. 

"Il est visible! Mais je ne sens toujours rien!"

"Il m'étouffe!"

Yolei se mit à flotter dans les airs, se débattant contre un tourbillon d'air bleuté qui resserrait sa poitrine.

"Peut... plus... respirer..."

"Yolei! Accroche toi!"

Ken prit son élan et s'élança sur le tourbillon bleu. Il fut très étonné de pouvoir le saisir. On aurait dit que c'était... des lianes. Il les empoigna à pleines mains et essaya de les déchirer, sans succès. 

La tête de Yolei avait disparu sous les lianes. Elle se sentit plonger dans le noir. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle pouvait à nouveau respirer. Elle vit devant elle une forme sombre, une silhouette à peu près humaine. De longs cheveux. Très longs. Une silhouette... féminine...

Ken avait vu une dernière fois son visage désespéré, et il redoubla d'efforts. Il finit par arriver à arracher une liane, et cette liane le repoussa d'un geste brusque. Il volait à la verticale quand soudain un mur apparut juste derrière lui. Son dos le heurta un grand coup, et il glissa au sol, à moitié assommé par l'effroyable choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Il repensa à Yolei, et releva difficilement la tête. Yolei gisait à terre, toussant. Le tourbillon bleu avait disparu. Il sourit et laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Yolei, après avoir à peu près retrouvé un rythme de respiration acceptable, se dépêcha d'aller voir Ken.

"Ken? Ken, est-ce que ça va?"

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il réussit à tourner une nouvelle fois sa tête. Il souriait toujours, et Yolei en fut muette d'étonnement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une expression aussi sincère.

"Ca ira... je suis content que tu ailles bien..."

Yolei ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa aller. 

"Merci, Ken, merci... je te dois la vie... merci d'avoir risqué la tienne pour ça..."

Ken ne trouva pas le courage de rabrouer la jeune fille en pleurs. Sa dureté d'empereur s'était envolée quand il l'avait vue dans ce tourbillon bleu.

Elle se calma rapidement, de plus en plus surprise par l'attitude de Ken.

"Tu crois pas qu'on devrait rentrer? Je ne crois pas que tu sois encore en état de nous protéger, moi et mon symbole..."

"Après tout, on en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui..."

Il retroussa sa manche.

"J'arrive." dit il en passant sa main sur son bras.

"Dépêche toi. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ici!"

Elle avait à nouveau peur. Ken lui fit un sourire rassurant. Puis il disparut.

"Ramène moi vite..."

*digimonde, campement*

Kari gardait un œil sur Ken et Yolei. Cody était allé prendre un peu d'air frais. Le jour allait bientôt se lever. 

Elle entendit un bruit électrique, et vit Ken se réveiller en sursaut. Il laissa aller une légère plainte de douleur. Kari, très inquiète pour Yolei, la réveilla aussitôt.

"Yolei? Tu n'as rien?"

Yolei se réveilla en toussant. 

"Non, moi ça va... par contre, Ken s'en est pris la figure!"

Ken, en effet, ne semblait aller bien.

Yolei prit un ton autoritaire.

"Ken, tu dois avoir mal au dos. Tu vas rester allongé pour t'en remettre!"

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais!"

Sa voix s'adoucit.

"Ken. Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie cette nuit. Maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi."

Kari les observa en silence, assaillie de question. Yolei ayant enfin fait entendre raison à Ken, elle réveilla le reste de la troupe pour un meeting de petit matin. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en cercle pour écouter le récit des aventures de Yolei. Elle leur raconta tout, même ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était inconsciente, car Ken le lui avait raconté. Les autres l'écoutaient comme une grand-mère qui raconte un conte tellement passionnant qu'ils en voulaient toujours plus.

"Et voilà tout ce qui nous est arrivé."

Chacun se mit à réfléchir. Davis avait été un peu choqué quand il avait appris que c'était lui qui était manipulé cette fois, et très vexé quand Yolei lui as dit qu'il n'avait pas su résister à Ken. Il s'était mis à bouder, mais Kari l'avait résonné, et avec Kari, ça marchait toujours. 

Le débat commença: quelle était cette chose? Et pourquoi voulait-elle Yolei? 

"Il se pourrait que ce soit un mauvais digimon, qui veuille vois son monde détruit."

"Il ressemblait pas à un digimon."

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle était ensevelie sous les lianes.

"Attendez, quelque chose me revient... Quand j'étais étouffée par le tourbillon bleu... j'ai vu une fille... mais je l'ai vu à peine deux secondes... je suis incapable de dire à quoi elle ressemblait!"

"Alors ce serait un être humain? Mais qui?"

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir!"

"Ken? Je t'avais dit de..."

"Il faut qu'on y retourne."

"Et cette fois, on peut pas venir avec vous?"

"Non. Yolei ne peut emmener qu'une seule personne."

"Et encore, j'ai eu du mal à le faire venir."

"Vous voyez pas qu'on est en manque d'action, là?"

"On ferait mieux de chercher une nouvelle tv!"

"Il n'y en a plus." annonça gravement Ken. "Nous sommes tous coincés ici, jusqu'à ce qu'on triomphe de cette chose... enfin, de cette fille que Yolei a vu!"


	2. 

Symbole de l'amour - 2ème partie

Ok ok, les digimons ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu...

Je sais que je mets longtemps à écrire des fics, mais en général j'écris tous les chapitres avant de la poster, donc ça prend du temps... 

*ailleurs, dans le digimonde*

Tai et Sora marchaient dans la pyramide renversée, main dans la main, cherchant une issue. Ils avaient déjà essayé plusieurs couloirs, mais c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Ils allaient essayer un autre embranchement, quand soudain Sora s'arrêta.

"Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

Elle ne répondit pas. 

"Sora?"

Il commença à la secouer. Elle revint subitement à elle.

"Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Je viens de voir quelque chose..."

"Où ça?" dit Tai en cherchant autour de lui.

"Juste là... il y avait... une jeune fille..."

"Je n'ai rien vu!"

"Elle avait à peu près 11 ans... grands cheveux noirs... et l'air si triste... elle a dit quelque chose mais je ne l'ai pas comprise... et elle a disparu!"

Tai la regardai bizarrement, quand soudain Sora poussa une exclamation.

"Là! Elle est là!"

Cette fois, Tai la vit aussi. Elle n'avait plus l'air triste mais diabolique. Elle pointa un doigt vers eux. Tai se mit devant Sora, mais ils reçurent tous les deux une sorte d'éclair noir et la seconde suivante, ils avaient disparu.

*monde normal*

Izzy commençait à sérieusement manquer de sommeil. Mais il y avait du monde coincé dans le digimonde, et il fallait les sortir de là...

Quand soudain, il vit qu'une personne s'apprêtait à sortir du Digimonde. Il s'écarta promptement de son ordinateur et à ce moment apparut Tai, puis Sora.

"Tai! Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"Comment vous êtes revenus?"

"Une fille nous a renvoyé ici!"

"Une fille?"

"Oui! Elle avait l'air triste, mais après elle est devenue méchante et nous a renvoyé d'où on venait!"

"Et comment vous y êtes allés?"

"Elle m'a conduite de force là bas", expliqua Sora. "Et Tai est venu aussi parce que je l'ai appelé. Cette fille en veut au symbole de l'amour, donc veut détruire celle qui le porte!"

"Yolei! Il faut la sortir de là!"

"Oui, si la fille la trouve, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver..."

On entendit alors un bîp provenant de l'ordinateur. Izzy s'y pencha.

"Vous n'allez pas me croire! Je peux enfin communiquer avec les digisauveurs!"

"Alors envoie-leur un message, vite!"

*digimonde*

"Hé, j'ai un message!" s'exclama Cody.

"Un message? De notre monde?" demanda Ken interloqué. "C'est impossible!"

"Impossible n'est pas Izzy!" répondit Cody.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

"Je vais vous lire le message. 'Il y a une fille inconnue qui est après le symbole de l'amour. Faites attention à Yolei.

Elle s'en est prise à Sora mais elle l'a renvoyée ici après avoir découvert qu'elle n'avait plus le symbole. Elle est puissante. Soyez vigilants. On cherche un moyen de vous sortir de là."

"Mets-le au courant de la situation, Cody!" ordonna Davis. Cody obéit et se mit à tapoter sur son digivice. 

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écrire longtemps.

"Ecoutez!" dit Tk "J'entends un drôle de bruit..."

Ils prêtèrent l'oreille.

"On dirait..."

"Une tornade!"

"Ou une tempête!"

"En tout cas, du vent qui souffle très fort!"

"Hé! Le sol tremble!"

"Se pourrait-il que la tornade soit... en dessous de nous?"

Au moment où Cody prononçait ses mots, une large fissure s'ouvrit dans le sol. Une bourrasque s'en échappa aussitôt, et les Digisauveurs n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. La terre se fendit en d'autre endroits, et fit bientôt un grand trou noir. La puissance du vent redoubla, et il se créa une véritable tornade. Le groupe fut divisé en deux, mais en sautant par dessus les fissures avec leurs digimon, les enfants réussirent à se réunir. 

La tornade semblait ne plus bouger, mais se contenter de faire rager ses vents, quand une forme floue apparut au milieu. D'un coup, une lame de vent s'écarta du reste du tourbillon et s'avança vers eux.

"Attention!" cria Davis. "Tout le monde à terre!"

Les autres obéirent, mais le temps que Davis se retourne pour s'assurer que tous l'avaient entendu, il fut frappé de plein fouet par le lasso d'air qui s'enroula autour de lui, puis l'intégra au reste de la tornade.

"Davis! Oh mon Dieu! Il est coincé là dedans!" s'exclama Kari.

C'est alors que le vent se mit à souffler plus fort qu'avant, et tous les digimon furent emportés dans la tempête.

"Je vais essayer de les sortir de là!" 

"Non! Tk, revient! c'est trop dangereux! Tk!"

Trop tard. Tk courait vers la tornade, et l'inévitable arriva: il y fut aspiré de la même manière que Davis et les digimon.

"Il faut partir d'ici!" cria Ken.

"On peut pas les abandonner!" protesta Kari.

"On trouvera un moyen de les secourir. Mais pour l'instant, prenons à notre peau comme à celle du Digimonde!"

"Ken a raison!" cria Cody. "Il faut partir! On doit protéger Yolei!"

Il se leva et commença à courir en arrière. Yolei et Ken le suivaient de près. Kari hésitait toujours.

"Je ne veux pas laisser Tk là dedans..."

Elle s'arrêta de courir, regarda encore une fois en arrière... et fut happée par le grand tourbillon.

"Kari!" cria Cody.

"Pas le temps de s'arrêter!"

C'est alors que la tornade, et la forme noire qui se trouvait en son centre, se souleva hors de son trou et commença à bouger vers eux. Les trois survivants redoublèrent de vitesse, mais la tempête allait bien plus vite qu'eux et eut tôt fait de les rattraper, ses tentacules grandes ouvertes. 

Ils couraient à présent à nouveau dans le désert, avec un horizon jaune infini. 

"Où est-ce qu'on va aller maintenant?"

"On va prier très fort pour qu'il y ait un des passages secrets dont est bourré le digimonde quelque part là et qu'on marche dessus!" répondit Ken. 

Et à ce moment précis, le sol sablonneux s'ouvrit sous leur pieds et ils tombèrent dans le vide. Le passage se referma derrière eux pendant leur descente, et la tornade se dissipa dans le ciel bleu. Ne resta que la forme sombre qui était en son milieu. 

"Courez toujours, mais vous ne pouvez pas fuir votre destin... Tu seras bientôt à moi..."

Et sur ce, 'elle' s'évapora dans les airs. 

Pendant ce temps, Yolei, Ken et Cody continuaient leur descente infernale. 

"Déjà vu!" cria Yolei.

"Ken, t'es vraiment fort!" dis Cody, admiratif. "Mais tu aurais pas pu préciser: avec une chute non-mortelle?"

"On va survivre! Ne vous in-"

Bâoum! Ils venaient de rebondir sur des dalles de chewing-gum!

"Hé, cool! Tu crois que c'est parce que je leur ai demandé?" dit Cody en rebondissant encore une fois sur la substance élastique. 

"Mais à qui?"

"Posons pas de questions sans réponse pour l'instant!" dit Ken, très sérieux. Essayons juste de savoir où l'on est."

Ils regardèrent tout autour. Ils semblaient être tombés... dans un forêt tout ce qu'il y a de plus forêt, sauf pour les trois dalles des chewing-gum roses apparues comme par magie au milieu du sentier. Yolei se gratta la tête.

"Mais comment avons-nous bien pu arriver là?"

"Excellente question, miss Inoue."

Personne ne trouva le réponse.

"On n'a plus qu'à explorer!"

Et ils se mirent à marcher dans la forêt, et marchèrent sans rien voir de spécial, pas même un digimon sauvage. 

La nuit commençait à tomber. 

"Tu vois ça?" dit Ken à Yolei.

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il pointait. Le ciel. Rouge du crépuscule.

"Il va falloir qu'on y retourne!"

"Oh non!"

"Allez, Yolei, fait un effort! Tu veux libérer nos amis, pas vrai?" dit Cody.

"Oui, tu as raison! Je vais pas me laisser faire!"

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur Ken. 

"Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la nuit."

"Je veillerai sur toi", dit Cody à Yolei, d'un ton qui se voulait mature et rassurant. 

"J'ai confiance en toi!" lui répondit Yolei avec un grand sourire. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas rêver encore... C'est pour tes amis! se dit-elle. Tu vas quand même pas les laisser tomber!

La nuit vint et les trois restants se trouvèrent un abri confortable pour y passer la nuit. Cody s'assit devant l'entrée, et laissa Yolei et Ken s'endormir tranquillement et aller sauver le reste des Digisauveurs. 

Yolei se retrouva pour la quatrième fois dans la salle aux écrans, mais, ils n'étaient plus brisés! Ils rayonnaient tous à nouveau d'un éclat neuf. Il n'y avait aucune image dessus. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle y avait vu la première fois qu'elle était venue. Elle s'approcha pour toucher les écrans, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels, mais quand ses doigts effleurèrent la surface de verre, ils s'y enfoncèrent comme si c'était de l'eau. Yolei les retira aussitôt, et observa curieusement l'onde qui se propageait sur tout l'écran. Elle y replongea encore sa main, et la remua à l'intérieur : c'était vraiment de l'eau qui passait entre ses doigts. Elle reprit sa main, et regarda dans l'eau, pour espérer y voir quelque chose, mais il faisait trop sombre et elle ne vit rien.

"Si seulement j'avais pris ma lampe de poche..."

Et Yolei se retrouva avec une lampe dans sa main. 

"Cool!"

Elle alluma le faisceau et le dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'écran. Il lui sembla apercevoir quelque chose de minuscule, tout au fond... mais elle ne put définir quoi. Elle se déplaça alors vers un autre écran pour le tester: lui aussi était liquide, et là aussi il y avait quelque chose au fond. C'était aussi petit que le premier, mais pas tout à fait pareil. C'était trop petit pour savoir, mais la forme ou la couleur devait changer.

"Je me demande bien ce que c'est.."

Il y avait seulement 6 écrans à sa portée. Les autres étaient trop hauts. Elle fit le tour de tous, et deux étaient vides. Elle s'approcha du dernier, y braqua son faisceau: vide également. Il y avait donc trois écrans vides en tout. Mais que contenaient les autres?

Elle fit passer le bout de ses doigts sur le dernier écran, appréciant le doux contact de l'eau sur sa peau. 

"Alors Ken, on a du mal à s'endormir?"

Depuis le temps qu'elle était là, Yolei commençait à se faire du souci. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait la suivre, même quelques minutes plus tard. 

Elle s'amusa à faire des dessins sur l'eau du dernier écran, pour se passer le temps. Elle y enfonça sa main, et sentit une eau légèrement différente de celle des autres écrans. 

"Etrange..."

Elle fit tourner son poignet dans la substance aqueuse, et soudain, elle se sentit comme attirée par le liquide. Une force invisible la tirait vers l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas très forte d'abord, mais s'amplifia tellement que Yolei dut s'accrocher très fort au mur pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Sa main restait prisonnière du liquide, et elle ne pouvait la faire sortir. Yolei commença à être terrorisée. Elle tirait le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour récupérer sa main, mais la force ne la lassait pas faire. Elle tirait si fort que Yolei fut obligée de mettre ses pieds de chaque côté de l'écran pour lutter...

"Ken! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques! J'ai besoin de toi!"

La force devenait irrésistible. Elle allait bientôt être emportée... Ses pieds commencèrent à glisser vers l'écran. Yolei faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ne put rien empêcher. Ses chaussures frisaient le bord de l'écran...

"Non! Je veux pas y aller! Laissez-moi partir!"

Vu l'allure à laquelle ses chevilles bougeaient, elle allait bientôt être aspirée.

"Ken! Dépêche-toi! Keeeeeeeeen!"

Zlouf! Ses pieds avaient rejoint la surface de l'écran, et elle fut aspirée dans l'eau qui se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Elle rattrapa de justesse le bord de l'écran. Elle fut surprise d'arriver à respirer dans un milieu aquatique, mais s'inquiétait plus de résister à la tension qui la tirait au fond. Mais c'était sans espoir. Ses doigts glissaient...

Juste avant de lâcher, elle crut voir une forme violette en face d'elle. Mais elle ne put résister plus longtemps et lâcha tout. 

Yolei se laissa emporter par le flot d'écume. Elle parcourut un très long tunnel, et arriva au bout: il n'y avait pas d'issue. Elle posa la main contre le mur du fond, et au même moment deux chaînes en sortirent, et si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et elle était enfermée au fond du sombre tunnel. Elle regarda vers la sortie, et elle lui paraissait un point minuscule, à peu près de la même taille que ce qu'elle avait vu au fond... des écrans...

Mais oui! Il y avait six écrans, dont trois vides! Six digisauveurs, trois pas encore capturés! Enfin, un de plus maintenant... Elle pria pour que Ken ne se fasse pas avoir dans le même piège qu'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Ken fixait d'un oeil rageur l'écran où Yolei venait de s'enfoncer. Il était arrivé une seconde trop tard pour la sauver... Il fallait trouver un moyen de la délivrer, maintenant! 

Il eut la même réaction que Yolei: il fit passer ses doigts sur l'écran, visiblement fluide, et essaya d'y avancer un peu plus son bras. Il y parvint ; et il enfourna sa tête dedans, se demandant s'il pouvait respirer ou pas. Il ne fut pas très surpris de constater que non; mais il fut alarmé par l'idée que Yolei était coincée là de dans depuis un moment. Il prit alors une grande bouffée d'air, prit son élan, et plongea complètement. Il nagea longtemps, jusqu'à arriver à Yolei, qui était enchaînée sur le mur. L'air ne lui manquait pas encore: il était bien entraîné aux cours d'apnée. Yolei, elle ne semblait avoir aucun problème à survivre sous l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, lui non plus, mais il se rendit compte de l'état de la situation rien qu'à regarder le visage de Yolei. Il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes, mais ne put les briser. Il fit alors signe à Yolei d'essayer de se glisser sous les chaînes; elle n'y arriva pas. Il se mit alors à palper le mur, jusqu'à trouver une pierre qui s'enfonçait. Il la pressa, et un pan du mur de droite s'ouvrit.

Ken fit un signe de dépit, et essaya d'en trouver une autre. Yolei se poussa tant qu'elle put pour laisser Ken ausculter le mur derrière elle, et c'est là qu'il trouva un deuxième bouton secret. Il le poussa et les chaînes qui retenaient Yolei se dissolvèrent dans l'eau. Yolei, enfin libre, remua un peu ses membres, mais s'aperçut que Ken allait bientôt être à court d'air. Elle lui indiqua la surface de l'écran, il commença à nager vers le petit point lumineux, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir jusque là-bas...

Ses réserves d'oxygène s'épuisèrent, et il s'arrêta de nager, étouffant. Yolei commença à paniquer, et lui passa devant; elle l'agrippa et se mit à l'emporter vers la lumière. Elle se retournait de temps en temps pour voir si Ken allait tenir le coup; mais il ne tint pas très longtemps, et Yolei tripla sa vitesse quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Elle était complètement paniquée cette fois, et s'il n'y avait pas toute cette eau, on l'aurait vu pleurer, de peur comme d'épuisement et de culpabilité. Elle atteignit finalement la surface. Son visage passa de l'autre côté de l'écran sans aucun problème; elle recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgité, et se mit à respirer à nouveau de l'air. Toujours sans lâcher Ken, elle s'extirpa toute entière, puis le sortit à son tour. Par chance, elle n'eut pas besoin de pratiquer les exercices de secours, car au moment où Ken sortit de l'eau, il reprit conscience et se mit à tousser.

Yolei s'écroula par terre, trop fatiguée pour autre chose. Elle avait dut se battre contre cette force, puis rengager jusqu'au dessus, en tirant Ken... Elle l'entendait tousser. Bon signe. 

Ken se remit à respirer assez normalement. Il ruisselait d'eau, tout comme Yolei. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, et resta muette de stupéfaction.

"Tes.. cheveux..."

En effet, les cheveux de Ken, naguère si sauvagement coiffés, étaient redevenus comme avant, bien raides. D'ailleurs, ses lunettes avaient été perdues dans l'eau, avec le casque de Yolei.

Ken toucha sa chevelure. Cette découverte le laissa sans réaction.

"J'ai... cru mourir.." réussit-il enfin à articuler. Et... c'est tout... ce que tu trouves à dire?"

Yolei se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta devant l'expression sérieuse de Ken.

"Merci Ken... D'être venu me chercher... là au fond."

"C'est moi... qui doit te remercier... de m'avoir remonté..."

"Alors, on est quittes... pour cette fois!"

"Oui..."

Visiblement, les deux étaient à bout de force, et finirent par s'endormir. 

Ken se réveilla le premier; quelques heures plus tard sûrement. Il se sentait à peu près sec, et assez bien reposé. Il sentait de la chaleur sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour s'apercevoir que Yolei était tombée du mur où elle s'appuyait et que sa tête avait atterri sur ses genoux. Elle dormait toujours, avec cette même expression de sérénité que lorsqu'il l'avait vue inconsciente. Ses longs cheveux lavande étaient étalés tout autour de son visage. Ils avaient l'air... si doux, si soyeux... Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, l'empereur enleva ses gants et toucha une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il l'enroula autour de ses doigts, appréciant la douce sensation, et eut envie d'en toucher un peu plus. Il se souvint alors qui il était; le seul et l'unique empereur des Digimon, et qu'il ne devrait même pas être allié avec les Digisauveurs. Mais l'envie d'être humain, pour une fois, pris le dessus, et il se laissa aller à lui-même et caressa doucement les cheveux de Yolei.

Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, et sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et réalisa que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Ken. Mais alors, ce serait lui qui...

Impensable! pensa Yolei. Ken n'est rien d'autre qu'un gars sans coeur, qui fait du mal aux digimons... comment il pourrait faire ça?

N'empêche qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette sensation, et qu'elle se reprochait vivement de l'apprécier à un tel point. 

Mais c'était tellement bien... elle serait restée là des heures. Mais soudain, elle réalisa que ses amis étaient toujours prisonniers... des écrans!

Elle remua un peu, et se mit à bailler et à s'étirer. Ken remit prestement ses gants et fit l'air de rien. Yolei se releva, et rougit légèrement à la vue de son oreiller.

"Euh.. j'espère que-"

"Non, tu m'as pas empêché de dormir."

Yolei le contempla d'une drôle de façon.

"Tu lis dans les pensées, maintenant?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est là pour délivrer les autres, qui sont coincés dans les écrans!"

"C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment on va y arriver?"

"On va commencer par chercher un levier, ou un bouton, n'importe quoi!"

Ils se mirent à appuyer un peu partout, sans grand résultat, jusqu'à ce que Yolei en découvre un.

"Là! Il y a quelque chose!"

Elle appuya sur le petit bouton, et un des petits points au fond d'un écran se mit à grossir...

Yolei et Ken se penchèrent au dessus pour voir qui allait arriver... et virent... des cheveux blonds. 

"C'est sûrement Tk!"

"Mais, le bon ou le mauvais?"

"Dans mon premier rêve, je les voie dans les écrans, et ils étaient mauvais! Avec les yeux rouges!"

"Et bien, on peut s'attendre au pire..."

"Attention! Le voilà!"

Tk sortit de l'écran comme un zombie, et resta debout devant, tout à fait immobile, les yeux fermés.

"Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de lui laver le cerveau!"

"Laver le cerveau? Attend une seconde... Y'a quelque chose que je comprends pas..."

"Quoi?"

"Tk est ici parce qu'il s'est fait enlever par cette tornade, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, et alors?"

"Et bien, Davis et Kari aussi, mais je les ai vu ici avant, et ils avaient le cerveau lavé, comme tu dis! Alors, comment est-ce possible? Il y a un gros problème temporel, ici!"

"A moins que tu ne sois allée dans le futur..."

"Et pourquoi serions nous revenus au présent?"

"¨Parce que quelqu'un joue avec nos esprits, sûrement..."

"C'est réjouissant à entendre..."

Ken s'approcha de Tk, et le secoua par les épaules. 

"Tu es fou? Tu veux le réveiller?"

"C'est la seule façon de savoir s'il est de notre côté ou pas!"

Yolei se résigna. Tk reçut une autre secousse, qui cette fois le réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux... il étaient... aussi bleus que d'habitude. Il chancela et s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber.

"C'était... spécial!"

Il vit Ken et Yolei.

"Je suis... dans votre rêve?"

"Ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est une projection astrale. Ta vraie forme doit dormir quelque part" dit Ken. 

"Et les autres, vous allez les réveiller?"

Yolei réappuya sur le bouton, et Kari fut dégagée de sa prison liquide. Elle atterrit dans les bras de Tk.

"Kari, est-ce que ça va?"

"Je me sens juste un peu... embrumée..."

"Ca va passer..."

Yolei ranima Davis, qui fut requinqué à la seule vue de Kari. 

On leur expliqua tout, et ils furent heureux d'être sortis de leur prison avant d'être devenus des instruments d'attaque de la fille qui en voulait au symbole de Yolei.

"Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée de là où vous êtes en train de dormir?" demanda Yolei.

"Aucune!" répondit Davis. Mais nos digimon ne doivent pas être bien loin de nous, alors on pourra s'en sortir!"

"Le seul problème est d'y retourner..."

"Vous inquiétez pas pour ça!" dit Ken. "Vous ne pouvez pas rester plus de quelques heures sous une forme astrale. Vous n'allez d'ailleurs pas tarder à-"

Tk et Kari commençaient à disparaître.

"Partir."

"Bon courage!" cria Yolei. "On se retrouvera grâce à nos digivice! Nous sommes dans une énorme forêt!"

"D'accord!" répondit Davis avant de disparaître complètement.

"Bonne chance!"

Yolei et Ken restèrent à nouveau seuls dans la salle des écrans. 

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi?"

"On poursuit nos investigations!"

"C'est à dire?"

"On va trouver qui t'en veut!"

"Et comment?"

"Comme ça." dit une voix féminine derrière eux. 

Ils se retournèrent, et la virent. 

C'était une fille d'à peu près leur âge. Grands cheveux noirs. Elle était habillée avec une sorte de robe beige, assez simple. Elle tendit la main vers Yolei.

"Donne le moi!"

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il est à moi! Rends le moi!"

"Il n'est pas à toi! C'est le mien! Il m'a été confié quand je suis devenue membre des digisauveurs, et je me dois de le garder!"

"Je te dis qu'il est à moi! Donne le!"

Elle s'éleva un peu dans les airs, et se mit à voler vers Yolei. Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur rouge. Ken s'interposa devant Yolei.

"Si elle te dit que tu ne l'auras pas, tu ne l'auras pas, c'est tout!"

"Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher?"

Bonne question. Avec quoi il allait protéger Yolei? Son orgueil d'empereur?

"Sache que si tu lui prends, tu vas détruire le digimonde."

"Cela n'arrivera pas!"

"Cela arrivera!"

"Laisse moi passer!"

"Hors de question."

"Alors je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi."

Ken ne prit pas vraiment peur, mais Yolei si.

"Ken, il vaut peut-être mieux que..."

"Non!"cria t'il presque. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il protégeait, le symbole et le digimonde, ou Yolei.

La fille se mit à briller d'une couleur bleue nuit, et Ken se mit lui aussi malgré lui à briller de cette couleur. Il flottait dans les airs, et à grimaçait de douleur.

"Alors, tu es sûr que tu veux pas me laisser passer?"

Ken fit oui de la tête. 

Elle brilla encore plus fort, et cette fois elle envoya Ken contre un mur, puis contre un autre. 

"Ken!" cria Yolei.

"La télékinésie, quelle belle invention..."

"Arrête ça!"

Ken se releva difficilement, mais se replaça devant Yolei.

"C'est de la folie! Comment on pourrais la battre?"

"Faut y croire..."

"Quoi? tu n'as pas compris la leçon? Tu vois bien que je suis bien plus forte que toi!"

"Nous avons libéré nos amis!" s'exclama Yolei. "Tu voulais les utiliser contre nous, mais tu es bien plus forte que nous, alors pourquoi? Et pourquoi veux-tu ce symbole?"

"Ce symbole est à moi! Rends-le moi!"

Elle s'avança vers Yolei et Ken, plus menaçante que jamais. 

"C'est l'heure de se réveiller!" chuchota Yolei. "Mais fais vite!"

"Je peux pas te laisser ici une seconde seule avec elle!"

Ken se remit virer au bleu.

"Tu n'as pas le choix!"

Avant que la fille puisse manipuler Ken encore une fois, il disparut. 

"Un de moins! A toi, ma jolie!"

"Non!"

Mais déjà la lumière bleue l'envahissait. Elle se sentit décoller, et eut l'impression que tous ses membres étaient écrasés. 

"Je... veux au moins... savoir... ton nom..."

"Accordé. Je m'appelle Alpha..."

Yolei crut que tous ses os allaient être broyés, quand elle se retrouva soudain dans un abri forestier, entre Ken et Cody.

"Alpha..." haleta t-elle. "Elle s'appelle... Alpha..."

"Alpha? Comme la première lettre grecque?"

"Oui..."

"Je vais l'écrire à Izzy!"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le d-3 émit quelques bips, et le message fut envoyé.

Ken, Yolei et Cody quittèrent leur abri. Aujourd'hui, le ciel n'était pas ensoleillé, comme tous les jours dans le digimonde: il était noir, et on se serait cru au crépuscule tellement la lumière du soleil était voilée. Il ne pleuvait pas, il n'y avait pas d'orages, mais simplement de gros nuages, noirs et menaçants. 

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"On essaie de sortir de cette forêt et de retrouver les autres!"

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire."

"Soit pas si pessimiste, Ken! On va bien trouver un moyen!"

"Le seul moyen qu'on ait, pour l'instant, c'est de marcher!"

"C'est vrai que l'empereur n'est pas habitué à de telles souffrances..." se moqua Yolei. 

"Grr... ok, on y va!"

Blessé dans son estime par cette... Yolei, il se mit à marcher sur le sentier. Franchement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se rabaisse à un tel niveau? Il aurait bien pu s'y prendre autrement! Mais maintenant, il devait marcher dans un bois infini, et être à égalité avec ces minables! Quel déshonneur! Et en plus, il devait être le garde du corps d'une de ces minables... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait des digisauveurs? La vie ne serait pas bien plus belle sans eux? Personne pour contrecarrer ses projets, personne à protéger, personne pour l'embêter! Le digimonde aurait pas pu garder ses symboles, au lieu de les refiler à des gamins stupides? Il était obligé de se plier à la volonté de ces deux débiles qui voulaient à tout prix retrouver leurs.. amis!

Ken se sentit de plus en plus en plus envahi par le dégout et le mépris. 

"J'en ai marre!" s'exclama t-il soudain. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent.

"J'en ai plus qu'assez!"

Il se retourna pour mieux regarder Yolei et Cody, qui prirent peur à son expression. 

"Marre! Oui, marre! J'en peux plus d'être avec des minables comme vous!"

Yolei comprit le problème. 

"Tu réalise que tu fais ça pour sauver le digimonde?"

"Je réalise que je risque ma peau pour mon jeu vidéo favori!"

"Ce n'est pas un jeu! C'est réel!"

"C'est ça, oui! Je n'ai plus envie de jouer! Alors allez au diable!"

Il sortit un petit sifflet de sa poche, et souffla dedans. Une mélodie stridente en sortit. Aussitôt, un énorme seadramon volant atterrir derrière lui. Il sauta dessus.

"Retour à la base!"

"Ken! Non! Reviens!"

Il s'envolait déjà.

"Ken! Je ne pourrai pas revenir sans toi!" hurla Yolei. 

Mais il était déjà trop loin. Il ne fut bientôt qu'une petite tache dans le ciel. 

"Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?"

"T'inquiète pas Yolei", dit Cody. "Moi aussi je peux te protéger."

"C'est vraiment très gentil, mais tu sais que seul Ken peut choisir le moment où il se réveille! Tu mettras ta vie en danger! Et je ne sais pas si ça va marcher avec toi!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on perd à essayer?"

"Si on y arrive, tu seras en grand danger!"

"Et si on y arrive pas, tu en courras un encore plus grand!"

"... c'est juste."

"Alors, tu vois, j'ai raison!"

"Ecoute, nous ne sommes que le matin, alors on va essayer de retrouver les autres d'abord!"

Et le duo se remit en route, digivice en main, gettant le moindre bip. Ils avaient à peine fait quelque pas que d'un coup, ils se sentirent marcher dans le vide. 

"Hé mais..."

Leurs pieds avaient décollés du sol, et ils lévitaient!

"Regarde Yolei, on vole!"

"Je vois bien? Mais comment?"

"Je demanderais plutôt: pourquoi?"

A peine avait-il prononcé ce mot qu'ils se mirent à foncer tout droit. Ils étaient comme tirés par un TGV lancé à pleine vitesse. Heureusement, ils restaient au niveau du sentier, donc ne percutaient pas les arbres. Yolei prit une pose de Superman. 

"Finalement, je commence à bien aimer!"

"Quoi?"

Ils allaient trop vite pour se comprendre. Et ils prirent encore de la vitesse... puis un peu d'altitude. Ils s'élevèrent au dessus des arbres, puis encore plus haut, et de là ils purent admirer le panorama, mais tout en gardant une certaine crainte de la force qui les manipulaient. Ils étaient bel et bien dans une immense forêt, qui semblait recouvrir tout le paysage. Mais à l'allure à laquelle ils fonçaient, ils allaient bientôt en voir le bout... Quand ils stoppèrent net, et restèrent suspendus dans l'espace. 

"Pourquoi on s'arrête?"

"Je sais pas..."

"Tu crois qu'on va-"

"Ne le dis pas! Où on va vraiment le faire!"

"J'ai compris! Je suis persuadée que nous allons bientôt recommencer à voler et bientôt sortir de cette forêt!"

Pfou! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils reprirent une vitesse époustouflante, et bientôt ils virent autre chose que du vert à l'horizon. 

Arrivés au-dessus de la lisière de la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent une deuxième fois.

"Là, je crois vraiment qu'on va..."

On entendit un petit bruit d'explosion, et Yolei et Cody perdirent leur habilité à voler. Et ils se mirent à tomber... pour une chute vertigineuse avec une arrivée... fatale. 

"Tu crois qu'on aura encore des coussins pour nous sauver la vie, cette fois?"

"J'espère!"

Terrorisés, ils se mirent à crier, quand soudain ils furent rattrapés en plein vol. Ils regardèrent leur sauveur et c'était...

"Angewomon?"

"J'arrive juste à temps, non?"

"Ca, on peut le dire!"

"Il est temps que je vous ramène en bas."

Usant de ses six ailes, elle redescendit sur la terre ferme, où les attendaient Kari, Tk et Davis, ainsi que tous leurs digimon.

"Quel vol plané! On peut savait comment vous êtes grimpés là haut?"

"Bonne question!" répondit Yolei.

Kari remarqua alors quelque chose.

"Ken n'est plus avec vous?"

"Il en avait marre", expliqua Cody. "Il a appelé un de ses esclaves et il est parti."

"Quoi? Mais... comment on va sauver le digimonde sans lui?"

"Je ferais ce que je pourrais", répondit Yolei d'un voix forte.

"Tu pourras amener quelqu'un avec toi!"

"Non."

"Pourquoi, non?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger à cause de moi! J'ai vu ce dont notre ennemie était capable, et croyez moi, il y a de quoi avoir peur pour sa vie!"

"Mais, Yolei..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais! J'irai seule, et si dans mon sommeil vous voyez que j'ai des problèmes, vous me ramènerez, ok?"

Ils soupirèrent.

"Pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison..."

"Normal, puisque c'est moi qui a raison!"

"Ok, ok, t'a gagné! Mais tu as pas intérêt à te louper, ou sinon..."

"Je connais les conséquences! Il faut simplement trouver un moyen de la combattre!"

Bip! bip! bip!

"J'ai un message!" dit Kari.

Elle prit son digivice.

"C'est Tai!"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

"Izzy a fait des recherches sur ... Alpha? C'est qui celle là?"

"C'est le nom de notre ennemie!"

"Ah... Alors en fait, cette Alpha serait... quoi? impossible!"

"Comment ça, impossible?"

"Ce serait... une des..."

"Des quoi? Allez, dis nous!"

Kari prit une grande inspiration. 

"C'était l'une des premiers digisauveurs."

Le reste du groupe la fixa, bouches grandes ouvertes. Quand soudain Yolei claqua des doigts.

"Mais oui! Et elle devait avoir le symbole de l'amour! C'est pour ça qu'elle le veut! Tout s'éclaire!"

"Mais c'est impossible! Cette fille est morte depuis des millénaires!"

"Attendez, c'est pas tout!"

L'attention se tourna à nouveau vers Kari.

"Tai dit aussi que, si elle avait fait un voyage dans le temps, elle aurait bien pu provoquer une distorsion dans le digimonde, et ce phénomène aurait provoqué l'onde de choc que nous avons ressenti au départ! Mais cette explication reste improbable!"

"Mais c'est la seule que nous avons, et elle me semble juste!" affirma Cody.

"Autre chose: Izzy ne sait pas comment la renvoyer d'où elle vient, mais, quand il a trouvé ces informations, il y avait une phrase avec les renseignements: elle était en langage codé, mais, vous connaissez Izzy: elle disait: "Retourner l'amour pour retourner le temps."

"Quoi? Mais ça ne veut rien dire!"

"C'est tout ce que Tai m'envoie, et nous disant de bien rester sur nos gardes et de les mettre au courant! Ce que je vais faire tout de suite!"

Kari s'assit dans l'herbe et commença à taper la réponse. 

"Quant à nous, il nous faut trouver le sens de cette phrase!"

Un long débat s'engagea alors. 

* digimonde, base de l'Empereur des Digimon*

Ken était assis devant son écran habituel, mais ne faisait rien. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, et un visage on ne peut plus sérieux, comme s'il avait oublié de faire son petit sourire cynique. Il se leva, et se retourna. 

"Cette pièce ressemble vraiment à celle du rêve de Yolei..."

Bizarre, il n'avait pas réalisé ça plus tôt. D'habitude, rien ne lui échappait. Il vit alors une petite lumière en plein milieu de la salle. Il se tint près à envoyer un digimon asservi au combat, mais attendit que la lumière fasse quelque chose. Elle grossit, grossit... jusqu'à atteindre une forme humaine. 

Ken commença à avait un peu peur: c'était sûrement Alpha!

Mais il se trompait. Ce n'est pas un jeune fille qui apparut, mais un vieillard.

"Qui êtes vous?" lança t'il méchamment. "Et comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici? Je vous prévient, j'ai toute une armée de digimon prêts à l'attaque!"

"Voyons mon garçon, qu'est-ce qu'un vieillard comme moi pourrait te faire?"

"Je vous somme de m'appeler Empereur des Digimon!"

"Tss tss, ce titre ne te va pas du tout, mon petit Ken. Tu devrais pas faire autant joujou avec des digimon? Tu leur fait mal tu sais!"

"Je me contre fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir!"

"Peu importe. Dans tous les cas, je suis venu pour te dire que tu avais eu tort."

"De quoi?"

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!"

"Oui, j'ai eu tort, tort d'avoir voulu les aider en premier lieu!"

"Mais tu t'es attaché à elle, non?"

"Pas du tout!"

"Tu pourras le nier autant que tu voudras, mais je sais que c'est vrai."

"C'est faux! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

"Je veux que tu retournes dans le droit chemin."

"Mon chemin, j'en fais ce que j'en veux! Et si j'ai décidé d'être méchant, c'est ma volonté et c'est tout ce qui compte!"

Le vieil homme soupira. 

"Pourtant, ce petit gars ne doit pas être digisauveur pour des prunes..."

"Quoi?"

"Je disais que tôt ou tard tu finirais bien par succomber à tes remords..."

"Je n'ai aucun remord!"

L'homme disparut de la même façon qu'il était apparut. Ken se laissa retomber sur son siège et se remit à réfléchir.

*digimonde, campement des digisauveurs, nuit tombée"

"Bonne nuit tout le monde!"

"Bonne nuit Yolei!"

Il avait été décidé qu'ils feraient tous comme de rien pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Yolei se sentait toujours autant stressée. Elle avait convaincu le reste de ses troupes qu'elle partirait seule, et qu'elle reviendrait saine et sauve. Il y aurait quand même quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Et c'est Cody qui s'y collait le premier. Il s'assit à côté de Yolei qui commençait malgré elle à dériver vers le sommeil...

... et qui se retrouva une fois de plus dans la salle aux écrans. Et seule, cette fois. Elle se releva courageusement, essayant de dominer ses craintes. 

"Alors cette fois, je commence par où?"

Les écrans étaient en place, le ménage semblait avoir été fait. Il y avait une bougie allumée posée dans un coin. Yolei s'en approcha, attirée par la lumière. Mais qu'est-ce que cette bougie faisait là? Non, pas de questions! Pas de comment, mais des pourquoi à la rigueur!

"Pourquoi y'a t'il une bougie posée ici?"

Elle s'éteignit aussitôt, comme soufflée par un vent invisible. 

"Ok, j'arrête de poser des questions!"

La bougie se ralluma, ce qui fit sourire Yolei. Cette lumière la réconfortait, en quelque sorte. Elle remplaçait un peu Ken. Yolei saisit la bougie et la plaça devant elle, et avança. Il y avait la porte qu'elle avait déjà prise auparavant, et les écrans liquides. Que faire d'autre aujourd'hui?

La flamme de la bougie menaça de s'éteindre.

"C'est bon! Je me poserai plus de question!"

Elle reprit sa taille initiale. Yolei fit alors le tour de la pièce. Elle la traversa en son milieu et elle entendit une des lattes du plancher craquer d'un son plus net que les autres. 

"Y'aurait-il une..."

Elle s'interrompit, considérant la bougie.

"Il ya une trappe là dessous!"

Elle se baissa, posa la bougie, et se mit à ausculter le sol. Deux lattes de plancher se décollèrent facilement; Yolei se pencha au dessus avec la chandelle, et vit qu'il y avait un escalier. Etroit, mais bien réel. Elle s'y engagea. Après avoir descendu une dizaine de marches, elle parvint à une sorte de sous-sol. Le sol était bétonné, et plat, lisse. Il n'y avait pas d'objets, et elle voyait à peine les murs. C'était comme un long couloir dans lequel elle s'engageait, bougie en main. Elle marcha quelques minutes, puis découvrit la fin du couloir: le béton s'arrêtait brusquement et donnait sur une... mer en pente douce. Yolei descendit et dès que ses pieds touchèrent l'eau qui remuait calmement, elle fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Elle se cacha les yeux et, quand elle les ouvrit, elle était sur une vraie plage, avec du sable fin, une mer bleue et des buissons tout autour. Yolei en fit tomber sa bougie. Elle se précipita pour la ramasser, de peur qu'elle ne s'éteigne dans l'eau, mais quand elle se pencha, elle s'aperçut que la bougie était tombée sur le sable, mais aussi qu'elle y avait mis le feu!

"Impossible! Le sable ne peut pas brûler aussi facilement!"

Pourtant, des flammes de plus en plus hautes jaillissaient, et finirent par l'encercler. Yolei voulait courir et sauter dans l'eau, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était cloué là où elle était arrivée. Elle commençait à être légèrement brûlée. 

"Haa! Je dois me sortir de ce bûcher! Vite!"

Mais elle paniquait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Le bout de ses vêtements commençaient à noircir. 

"Yolei! Tu dois penser à quelque chose! Vite! Ah, si seulement une grosse vague arrivait!"

Et juste à ce moment, elle fut frappée par un lourd jet d'écume. Elle se sentit décoller et entraînée par le flux elle resta en apnée jusqu'à ce que l'eau la libère. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se retrouva finalement étendue sur la plage, trempée. 

"Pfiou, c'était tout juste..."

Il y avait juste à côté d'elle la bougie éteinte. Elle la prit et la regarda plus attentivement: il y avait un symbole tracé dans la cire. L'eau l'avait presque effacé mais on pouvait encore lire un drôle de a... un alpha! Tout était clair maintenant! Yolei lança la bougie de rage dans l'eau le plus loin possible. La bougie vola... et atterrit dans.. de la lave!

L'eau était devenue rouge et bouillonnante, et le sable était devenu roche. 

"Je fais un voyage dans toutes les dimensions là ou quoi? A quoi riment tous ces voyages?"

"Tu le sauras bientôt!"

"Hein? Qui est là?"

Yolei regarda à droite, à gauche, et finalement c'est au dessus de la lave qu'elle le vit. 

"Tk?"

Il ne semblait pas avoir les yeux rouges. 

"Tk? Est-ce que c'est toi?"

"Yolei! Tu es vivante! Je te jure que c'est moi! Je ne suis pas contrôlé! Je te le jure!"

"Alors comment es-tu venu ici?"

"Je suis venu chercher Kari!"

"Kari? Mais pourquoi?"

"Kari a disparu juste après toi!"

"J'ai disparu?"

"Oui! Il a eu comme un crépitement, et tu avais disparu! Puis ce fut Kari! Et comme je suis là, et que..."

Il regarda autour de lui.

"... je marche sur la lave, je pense que moi aussi j'ai disparu..."

"C'est horrible! Pourquoi elle vous fait ça? Elle ne veut que moi!"

"Elle veut sûrement se servir de nous!"

"C'est cruel! Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir à cause de moi!"

"Yolei, ce n'est pas ta faute!"

"Tk!" cria une voix féminine derrière eux. 

Ils se retournèrent. 

"Kari!"

Elle courut vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de Tk. 

"J'ai eu si peur!"

"Tout va bien maintenant!"

"Yolei, où on va maintenant?"

"Yolei? Mais elle n'est pas là!"

"Quoi?"

En effet, Kari et Tk étaient seuls au bord du volcan.

Yolei se retrouva dans la salle aux écrans.

"Mais quoi, je suis déjà venue ici!"

La trappe avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus d'issue. La porte n'était plus là.

Yolei, en désespoir de cause s'intéressa aux écrans liquides. Eux au moins ils étaient comme avant. Elle repassa ses doigts sur un, et regarda à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra.

"C'est pas vrai! Ils sont retournés dans les écrans! Sûrement quand je n'étais pas là!"

Elle fit le tour de quatre. Ils étaient tous pleins. Yolei s'arrêta devant le sien. Elle se vit aussi.

"Mais non, je suis là, bien présente! A moins que... ce ne soit moi qui dorme!"

Elle se déplaça vers celui de Ken, le dernier. Elle y plongea les yeux. Il était vide.

"Ca veut donc dire que tout le monde sauf Ken est ici, quelque part!"

A terre, il y avait encore un peu de cire blanche. Yolei se pencha pour la toucher, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Non, elle ne devait pas faire ça. Mais que faire d'autre?

Yolei arpenta la pièce. 

"Je veux que mes amis soient libérés... je veux que mes amis soient libérés..." 

Elle répéta cette phrase au moins une cinquantaine de fois, tout en tournant en rond. Elle s'interrompit au milieu de la cinquante et unième car un bruit aquatique s'était fait entendre. Elle se retourna et vit Kari sortir de son écran.

"Ca marche!"

Elle continua de parler et Kari s'évapora dans les airs. Puis ce fut le tour de Davis, Tk, Cody. Il ne restait plus qu'elle même, mais là, elle ne put se sortir de sa prison. 

"Et si j'y allais moi même?"

Yolei hésitait.

"Bah, je n'ai rien à perdre!"

Elle plongea dans le tube d'eau, et se mit à nager. Cette fois elle ne parvenait pas à respirer. Elle accéléra le mouvement. Elle arriva bientôt en face d'elle même. Elle dormait paisiblement. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était que des bulles ne s'échappaient pas de son nez à chaque respiration. Yolei se dit que ça devait être normal. Elle approcha une main pour toucher son double et fut surprise de ne pas passer au travers comme elle s'y attendait. Elle se toucha l'épaule. Son elle endormie ne répondit rien. Yolei commençait à manquer d'air, et surtout à paniquer de plus en plus: elle prit le poignet de son double, et y chercha une pulsation sanguine. Elle n'en trouva pas. Vraiment à court d'oxygène, et affolée, elle prit élan sur une paroi et s'élança jusqu'à la surface de l'eau. 

"Pas.... possible.... je .... ne... suis.... pas...."

Elle se laissa tomber par terre.

"Ce n'est pas possible..."

Elle regarda dans son écran. Il y avait toujours cette tache colorée au fond de l'eau. Elle. Sans souffle. Sans battements du coeur. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

"C'est impossible! Je serai morte, je ne pourrai pas encore vivre ici!"

Elle sentit alors un léger courant d'air. Elle regarda en l'air, et vit que le plafond s'ouvrait doucement. Elle recula près des murs, sans détourner les yeux, et une tornade bleue toute semblable à celle qui l'avait déjà agressée surgit. Avec une de ses lianes, elle eut vite fait de capturer la pauvre Yolei déjà éprouvée par sa journée. Yolei se débattit, mais se sentit une fois de plus attirée vers l'intérieur. Elle suffoquait. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de Ken pour la sauver...

... et tout devint noir, et Yolei put revoir la silhouette qu'elle avait déjà vu la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois, elle parvint jusqu'à elle. C'était bien Alpha. Et elle ricanait. 

Yolei qui s'approchait irrésistiblement d'elle se sentit soudainement désemparée, désespérée, à bout. Elle se laissa faire. Finalement, n'avait-elle pas vu son corps inerte au fond de l'écran? Elle ne pourrait jamais se réveiller vivante! Alors, mourir, ici ou ailleurs...

"Tu me facilites trop la tâche! Essaie de te débattre un peu!"

Yolei ne réagit pas. Elle était comme un pantin. Une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Même pour le digimonde, elle ne voulait plus lutter.

"Je sais qui tu es."

"Ah?"

"Je sais ce que tu veux."

"..."

"Ce que toi tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu vas détruire le digimonde si tu fais ça."

"Et non!"

"Comment ça, non?"

"J'ai trouvé un moyen de sauvegarder le digimonde. Il suffit de prendre le symbole dans une autre dimension et très lentement."

"Je parie que c'est exactement là où l'on est?"

"Gagné. Alors commençons tout de suite."

Yolei soupira de soulagement. Au moins, le digimonde était sauvé. Elle se remit en mouvement. Elle se laissa porter cette fois, et sentit qu'on l'accrochait par des cordes à un mur. Elle était appuyée sur le dos, bras et jambes le long du corps, la tête basse. Son avant bras lui fit soudainement mal, et elle serra les dents. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit comme une perfusion à son bras."

"Drainer... sang..."

"Oui, et quand tu n'en auras plus, je prendrais ce qui me revient."

"Le symbole est... dans mon sang?"

"Tu ne le savais pas? Bien sûr! Tous les symboles sont contenus dans le sang des digisauveurs!"

"Je comprend pourquoi.... tu es si... blanche..."

*digimonde, base de l'empereur*

Ken avait cessé de se consacrer entièrement à la cogitation. Il s'occupait avec un de ses ordinateurs, prêt à retourner chez lui à la moindre alerte. Mais rien ne s'était produit jusqu'à lors. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il avait entreprit des recherches sur Alpha, et avait trouvé la même prophétie qu'Izzy. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas vraiment comprise, comme le reste des Digisauveurs. "Retournez l'amour pour retourner le temps"; mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? L'amour représentait pour sûr Yolei, mais la retourner ne signifiait sûrement pas la mettre la tête en bas! Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

Il était reparti dans les fichiers informatiques du Digimonde quand soudain il sentit une légère brûlure... à la cheville! Il se leva pour voir et, s'apercevant que ses habits avaient prit feu, se débrouilla pour les éteindre. Il n'y arrivait pas, et il fut soudain trempé, sans que quoi que ce soit de liquide ne lui tombe dessus.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Ken se retrouva automatiquement sec. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et essayant de comprendre, il se rassit sur son siège. 

C'est alors que le vieil homme réapparut.

"Vous voyez pas que c'est pas le moment?"

"Si, justement!"

"Alors, expliquez moi ce qui m'arrive!"

"C'est très simple, mon garçon. Tu souffres comme Yolei souffre."

"Quoi?"

"Vous êtes connectés."

"Depuis quand? Et comment?"

"Depuis que tu es allé dans cette dimension parallèle avec elle. Depuis que tu lui as sauvé la vie et qu'elle a sauvé la tienne. Tu as fait preuve de gentillesse envers elle."

"Je ne suis pas gentil!"

"Si, tu l'es! Et bientôt, tu vas comprendre ce que tu as fait subir à Yolei par ton absence!"

"Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle ressent!"

"Au cas où tu changes d'avis, je vais te dire comment aller la rejoindre."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ça!"

"On ne sait jamais. Il te suffira de dormir un peu..."

"Enchanté de le savoir! Maintenant, ouste! Disparaissez de ma vue!"

L'homme disparut. Ken resta pensif. Il recommença à fouiller le Digimonde de son ordinateur, mais il entendit à nouveau quelque chose derrière lui.

"Quoi encore? On rentre vraiment chez moi comme dans un moulin!"

Il se retourna et fut ébloui par une lumière trop intense. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'habituer à la lumière, elle devint obscurité totale. Ken fut soudain étouffé. Il n'avait plus d'air, comme s'il était sur la lune! Puis enfin il réussit à respirer, mais seulement pour se sentir plongé dans de l'eau. Il descendait dans l'eau, jusqu'à toucher un mur. Curieusement il arrivait à respirer. Il fut bientôt collé au mur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit... un tout petit point lumineux loin devant lui.

"Mince alors, je suis encore dans un de ces écrans..."

Bon, il n'avait plus le choix cette fois. Pour sortir de là, il fallait dormir. Dormir... et rêver. 

Ce ne fut pas long car, dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, il tomba endormi. Et il se retrouva à l'air libre, dans la salle aux écrans liquides.

"Cool! Et maintenant, je fais quoi?"

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une piqûre à son avant bras. Il réalisa alors deux choses: d'abord qu'il n'avais plus ses vêtements d'Empereur mais qu'il avait son uniforme gris, et d'autre part qu'il... saignait. Le sang imprégnait sa manche, comme si on lui avait fait un trou dans le bras. 

"Mince, c'est comme ça qu'Alpha traite Yolei... Mais pourquoi?"

Il fit le tour de la salle, tenant douloureusement son poignet, mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Il s'assit dans un coin et se mit à réfléchir. Et si ce qu'avait dit ce vieux était juste? Et s'il s'était vraiment attaché à elle? Il se souvenait avoir ressenti de la joie quand elle avait été sauvée du tourbillon bleu; c'était un sentiment pas très courant chez lui. Quand il réussissait ses plans, il éprouvait de la satisfaction... pas de la joie. Il se souvenait du moment où elle s'était endormie sur lui et comment il avait touché ses longs cheveux lavande... Il sourit presque à ce souvenir. C'était si agréable d'être enfin humain... et de se laisser aller à toutes ces choses plus bienfaisantes encore que le pouvoir sur le Digimonde... Il avait envie de vivre ça encore. De passer un peu plus de temps avec Yolei. De la revoir. 

Ken saignait toujours. Il observa le bandage qu'il s'était fait mais qui ne stoppait pas l'hémorragie. 

"Yolei doit perdre tout son sang aussi... je veux... la rejoindre... non! si! oh, je sais plus! Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus, là? Elle ou mon orgueil d'empereur?"

Il marqua une pose.

"Vous avez gagné... Vous avez gagné! Je veux rejoindre Yolei, vous entendez? JE VEUX LA REJOINDRE!!!!"

Ken entendit quelques bruits au plafond. Il s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer dans la pièce le tourbillon bleu. Ken se laissa happer par les lianes et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'être englouti. Il parvint au centre de la tornade, dans un milieu sombre. Il avançait malgré lui, jusqu'à une grande salle, où trônait Alpha, qui le regardait entrer. Il sentit un peu la tête lui tourner. Il devait déjà avoir perdu pas mal de sang.

"Tu arrives trop tard! Regarde où elle en est!"

Elle lui montra le haut du mur, là où Yolei était accrochée. Elle était à peine consciente. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, qui se remplirent de larmes dès qu'elle vit l'Empereur. Non, ce n'était plus un empereur. C'était Ken. Le vrai. 

"Tu... es... revenu..."

Elle murmurait d'une voix faible mais il put comprendre.

Ken vit la perfusion accrochée à son bras, et le fin tuyau qui menait son sang dans un réservoir où il tombait goutte à goutte. Il eut un nouveau vertige.

"Descend tout de suite Yolei de là!"

"Ah oui? Et si je ne le fais pas?"

Question piège. 

"Tu vois, tu ne peux rien contre moi!"

Elle souleva Ken par un geste du bout des doigts, et l'amena assez violemment contre un mur, en face de Yolei. 

"Tiens, regarde là! Tu vas pouvoir la regarder mourir bien tranquillement!"

Elle l'accrocha au mur.

Yolei n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Elle avait vu que Ken saignait, comme elle. Elle aurait voulu lui crier de s'enfuir, parce que le Digimonde était sauvé, et que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, non? Elle pleurait doucement, sans un seul sanglot. Elle était épuisée, désespérée, et se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à Ken. Même s'il était mauvais, il ne méritait pas le traitement qu'elle subissait...

"Yolei! Yolei, réponds-moi!"

"Je t'entends... pourquoi tu es venu? ... ça ne sert à rien... le Digimonde survivra sans moi... cette méthode est conçue exprès pour..."

"C'est déjà un bon point, mais il faut aussi partir d'ici avant qu'on soit complètement vidés de notre sang!"

"Au fond de l'écran... je suis... morte..."

"Quoi?"

"Je ne vis plus... que dans cette projection astrale.... alors peu m'importe..."

"Non! Yolei! Si tu désespère, on s'en sortira jamais! Allez, reprends-toi! Il y a sûrement un moyen de te faire revenir à la vie!"

"Retourner l'amour pour retourner le temps... c'est tout ce dont on dispose..."

Alpha, perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'alors, bondit de son siège.

"Comment vous connaissez ça?"

Ken lui fit un sourire cynique comme il savait si bien les faire.

Alpha se calma. 

"De toute façon, c'est trop tard..."

Le réservoir de sang montait... il atteignait maintenant les deux litres. Yolei et Ken étaient de plus en plus faibles.

"Allez.... plus que quelques minutes... faut être patiente dans ce métier...."

"Je ne sais même pas ce que tout cela veut dire!" s'exclama Ken. Sa tête lui fit mal.

"Ken... pourquoi es-tu revenu?"

Elle avait posé la question. Fallait-il lui avouer la vérité?

"Pour le Digimonde!"

"Mais... c'était presque l'aube et tu as bien vu que rien n'arrivait...."

Un point pour Yolei.

"On ne sait jamais."

Un point partout. Ken, soucieux de changer de conversation, se tourna vers Alpha.

"Puisque cette pièce sera... notre tombeau, on pourrait au moins savoir... pourquoi tu veux ce symbole?"

"Pff, je peux vous raconter mon histoire, ça nous passera le temps. Et bien, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, j'étais une des premiers Digisauveurs. J'étais en train de jouer avec un groupe d'amis quand nous avons été transporté dans le digimonde, où nous avons rencontré nos partenaires. Nous étions quatre au début. Il y avait le courage, l'amour, l'amitié et l'espoir. J'étais la seule fille du groupe. Nous avons eu à faire avec un mauvais Digimon dont j'ai oublié le nom tellement c'était loin. Nous l'avons combattu et vaincu. Puis il y eu un autre méchant digimon... mais il avait une apparence humaine et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Quand nous avons découvert la vérité, j'étais folle de rage contre lui et c'est avec mon digimon qu'il a été vaincu. Avant de partir, il a lancé sur moi une malédiction: que je resterai coincée dans cette époque de l'histoire du Digimon, que le temps ne passerait plus pour moi. J'ai erré des milliers d'années, et j'ai découvert pas mal des secrets du Digimonde. J'ai appris à maîtriser la magie, et quand j'ai eu suffisamment de puissance, j'ai fait un bond dans le temps pour me libérer de la boucle où j'étais. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai immédiatement rencontré la réincarnation de celui qui m'avait emprisonnée dans le temps, et il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un entraînement pour me préparer à mon destin: maintenant je dois récupérer mon symbole , et je pourrai contrôler tout le Digimonde éternellement!" 

Et elle partit d'un grand fou rire. 

"Y'a qu'un seul maître du Digimonde, et c'est moi!" dit Ken, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui fit sourire Yolei.

"Alors c'est toi qu'on appelle l'Empereur des Digimon? Tu n'as pas l'air bien coriace... Je voulais justement te mettre la main dessus... Tu vas payer pour avoir tenté de prendre ma place!"

Elle s'éleva dans les airs, quittant son fauteuil pour la première fois, et monta jusqu'au niveau de Ken. Elle le dévisagea. 

"Tu ne serais pas un peu jeune pour être empereur? On ne joue pas avec les digimons!"

"Je ne suis pas trop jeune! Je suis trois fois plus intelligent qu'un adulte!"

"Oh, je vois... un ptit génie... mauvais petit génie..."

"J'te défends de me faire la morale!"

"Ah oui? Et si je te défendais de régner sur ce monde, tu me dirais quoi?"

"Je te dirais que j'étais là le premier!"

"Erreur! C'est moi qui étais là la première!"

"Hmpf... je suis bien plus doué que tu ne le seras jamais!"

"Pour gouverner, j'ai mes chances! Et surtout, des arguments de poids!"

Ken se remit à briller d'une lueur bleue et son visage se tordit de douleur. Il serra les dents.

Yolei qui assistait au spectacle totalement impuissante essaya dans un ultime effort de se libérer. La situation était grave!

"Tiens bon!" réussit-elle à dire le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Alpha se retourna, et la vit gesticuler. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au réservoir: déjà deux litres et demi. Un être humain ne pouvait pas se soutenir dans de telles conditions, surtout une jeune fille.

"Laisse tomber... même si tu arrives à te libérer, ta chute au sol t'achèvera..."

"Yolei!" cria Ken d'une voix entrecoupée. "Fais pas ça!"

"C'est de ma faute!" répondit Yolei, qui se surpassait. "T'aurais pas dû revenir!"

Elle réussit à faire glisser une corde qui retenait son poignet droit. 

"Ce sera trop tard!" cria Alpha. Ken était toujours aussi bleu, et ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il pouvait sentir tous ses muscles contractés à la fois. 

"Non! non! non!" cria Yolei. Une dose d'énergie supplémentaire monta en elle. 

Alpha retourna son attention vers elle, et fut éblouie par une intense lueur rose. 

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Yolei se sentit complètement reposée par cette lumière et elle arriva enfin à se libérer de ses chaînes. Elle ne tomba pas, mais resta dans l'air. Elle lévitait, auréolée de rose. Sa blessure s'était refermée.

Alpha ne lâcha pas son emprise sur Ken, mais se dirigea vers Yolei. Elle la repoussa contre son mur d'origine mais Yolei lui résista.

"Comment es-tu devenue aussi forte, alors qu'il te manque la moitié de ton liquide vital?"

"Arrête de faire souffrir Ken!"

"Tu rêves!"

Alpha envoya un bon coup de poing à Yolei qui s'en alla heurter un mur. Elle s'en remit difficilement.

"Tu es peut-être forte, mais pas autant que moi..." ricana Alpha.

Yolei lui refonça dessus.

"Mais moi je puise ma force... dans mes sentiments... les plus profonds!" 

Alpha l'évita facilement. 

Cette phrase n'avait pas échappé à Ken. Elle trouvait sa force dans ses sentiments... alors pourquoi pas lui? Il lutta le plus qu'il put contre sa paralysie. 

Yolei ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Alpha aurait bientôt finit de la liquider... malgré cette aura providentielle. C'était au tour de Ken de regarder sans pouvoir rien faire. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Yolei se faire blesser sans intervenir! Il fallait qu'il aille l'aider! Il le fallait!

Paf! paf! Les cordes qui le retenaient sautèrent les unes après les autres. 

"Tiens! prend ça!" 

Alpha envoya Yolei au sol si fort qu'elle eut vraiment du mal à se relever.

Ken se sentit bouillir de plus en plus.

"Alpha! Arrête ça tout de suite!"

Elle se retourna et fut encore éblouie. Par une lumière violette, cette fois.

"Je ne comprend pas! Comment est-ce possible?"

Ken, lui, ne se posait pas de questions, et avant qu'Alpha puisse réagir, il avait déjà rejoint Yolei. 

"Yolei! Est-ce que ça va?"

"J'ai connu... des jours... meilleurs..."

"Non! Il faut absolument que je les sépare!" cria Alpha en se dirigeant vers eux. 

"Nous séparer? Pourqu-" Ken s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Il avait enfin compris le sens de la prédiction. Il se retourna vers Yolei, la redressa un peu, lui prit les mains.

"Yolei! Tu dois faire un dernier effort! Je sais comment la renvoyer dans le passé!"

Alpha se rapprochait de plus en plus... 

"Yolei! Je t'en prie!"

Elle se releva à moitié, donnant un signa affirmatif.

"Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que c'était tes sentiments les plus profonds qui t'avaient donné cette force! Tu dois te concentrer sur eux! Maintenant!"

Le visage de Yolei prit une tournure interrogative un quart de seconde, puis redevint plus normale. Elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de Ken. 

"Non! Arrêtez! Ecoutez moi!"

Ken fixait Yolei aussi. Alpha comprit ce qui se passait. Elle envoya une balle d'énergie contre eux qui ne fit que ricocher contre leurs auras conjuguées tellement ils étaient proches. Alpha prit peur. Non, ils n'allaient quand même pas...

Chacun perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, Ken et Yolei ne virent pas qu'un bouclier s'était formé autour d'eux, et qu'Alpha ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Tout ce qui importait était l'autre... Ken pencha sa tête vers Yolei et ils s'embrassèrent.

"Nan!" cria Alpha. Un énorme rayon lumineux sortit du bouclier et la frappa de plein fouet. 

"Je me vengeraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" 

Elle se tordit, il y eu un grand bruit et elle avait disparu. 

Aussitôt Yolei et Ken se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, au milieu d'une immense prairie. Yolei perdit ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Ken. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans l'herbe et permit à Yolei d'être mieux allongée elle aussi. Ils se laissèrent dorer par la lumière du soleil, et Yolei, la tête reposant sur la poitrine de Ken, finalement demanda:

"Comment tu as su?"

Ken sourit, et rougit légèrement.

"Retourner l'amour pour retourner le temps."


End file.
